One Thousand Wishes
by Limitless Musings
Summary: One-Shot Collection. Even if he had one thousand wishes, he'd still hope for the same thing. Coming Soon: Harada.


Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Chapter Summary: _Where he'd gone, winter ruled all.

_Suggested Listening: _Sweater Weather as performed by Max and Alyson Stoner

_Pairing: Saito/Kagome_

_**One Thousand Wishes**_

**Chapter One**: Wintry Dream

The winters were harsh in this region. The vegetation was stripped to a bare minimum. The few things that survived were coated in crystallized shells of ice. Kagome breathed deeply against her fingers. The tips of red remained but a small warmth flowed through them. Her eyes surveyed the desolate location of her temporary camp. The small fire cast an orange hue onto the white sheet of snow that blanketed the earth.

Her duty to the Shikon was finished. As too was her duty to Inuyasha. She'd spent the greater half of her teenage years traveling across Japan in search of the shards. As of a couple of years ago, they'd managed to destroy it. Kagome closed her eyes. She and Inuyasha hadn't parted on bad terms per say, but the man couldn't bring himself to face her. Kagome splayed her palms towards the open fire for warmth. Of course those memories were long since buried by now—buried beneath the months of lonesome travel.

Kagome snapped to attention at the sound of a branch cracking. It was close. She reached for her bow and quiver. Was it some of the remaining large game that hadn't travelled south yet? If so then she could net a decent amount of food from it. The woman paused as her gaze landed on a dark-clothed figure against the backdrop of white. It was a man. She lowered her bow partially, still keeping her grip tight just in case.

His eyes swept over her. She saw the slight pinching of concern write across his brows.

"You needn't remain in the forest." She heard his voice after several long moments. "This winter is dangerous. It'd be safer if you went into the village." There was an edge of caution in his tone.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Village? I was unaware of one being out here." Had she missed it during her initial foraging search?

The man sighed, "We are easy to miss." There was a significance behind his words that she couldn't quite decipher. "Come. You'll freeze out here."

Kagome cast him a wary glance. He didn't _seem _suspicious. She felt no ill will from him either. Perhaps she could extend her trust just this once? The young woman put out the fire before grabbing her furoshiki. She approached the stranger, stopping just out of arm's length of the man. It was a simple security measure in case things became dangerous. If the man noticed her suspicion then he did not speak of it.

In fact he hardly spoke at all.

The stranger was silent aside from their brief interaction. Cobalt eyes were trained on the path of pre-tread snow—most likely following the footprints he'd created during his venture out into this forest. Kagome observed his posture closely. He was calm and collected. He hardly batted a lash at her presence. The hardline of his jaw remained clenched shut to avoid any of the frigid wind from agitating his throat.

She glanced at him, "May I ask your name?" She was curious. It wouldn't do to just go 'hey!' to someone because she didn't know their name.

He shot her an odd look. Another long silence filled the air between them until finally, "Saito Hajime." He spoke. Although his voice was much quieter that time—barely audible over the wind's wild roar.

She threw a quick smile at him, "I'm Higurashi Kagome." Saito didn't blink at that. He kept walking forward, leading her out of the forest towards an area she had yet to visit. "Thank you, Saito-san," She paused at another rush of wind. "For leading me back here."

He nodded once but his expression did seem just an ounce softer than it had been.

"If I may," Saito swept his eyes over her traveling gear. "Where were you intending on going? There are even fewer settlements the further North you travel."

She grinned at that, "It's a long story."

"I believe that we have time." There was a lighter note to his voice. Her smile widened. Perhaps this decision hadn't been a mistake after all.

* * *

Saito blinked.

"So you're traveling just because you want to?" His brows furrowed. What a strange girl. Was she not aware of the dangers of a lone woman wandering around on her own? Natural elements aside, there were still those who would seek to harm people like her.

Kagome nodded vigorously, "Well something like that. More like I was just looking for a place to settle down." She shifted closer to him as they broached the outskirts of the village.

He still thought her strange. Who would willingly travel this far north during winter in search of a place to settle? He'd chosen to take up the Aizu's invitation to move here as a bid to escape the new governing body. He'd been stripped of his swords and his strength, but he still had his life. Many not bound by the war would have travelled further south towards Osaka or east to what was now known as Tokyo. So why didn't she? His jaw tightened.

Kagome trailed after him as they wound through the sparsely populated streets. Shutters remained closed as hearth fires warmed the homes around them. He spotted the tell tale sign of his people whispering amongst each other. Heads poked through doors and the few that were on the street stopped in their tracks. Curious glances were thrown his way. It was rare to see anyone new in their village. It was even more rare for someone to be taken in during the harshest point of the winter. Three years and not once had they ever come across another soul in this season. She was an anomaly in many different ways. His pace quickened. It wouldn't do to remain outside while the temperatures continued to drop. Already crystals of ice were starting to form upon his lashes. They had to hurry.

Saito took her back to his home. It was an old house that'd been abandoned long before he'd ever settled Tonami with the Aizu Domain. Piece by piece, he rebuilt it from the ground up. Decrepit floors were replaced with fresh cut wood from the forest. The roof had to be entirely redone and by now the only thing he had left to do was fix a few of the shoji screens. He slid the door open to allow her entrance inside. It rattled and creaked from the amount of force he had to use. She gave him a quick nod of appreciation before he stepped in after her. With just a quick flick of his wrist, he pulled it shut once more with a loud 'thwack'. The woman hardly blinked at the racket it made.

"Make yourself comfortable." He moved towards the small stove in his kitchen. "You may remain here until the winter storms pass. It'll be much too dangerous to traverse through them." They'd lost many men in the wake of their first winter here. Men who thought themselves as bold and brave stepped out into the elements only to never return. The Iki family had been notorious for their bluster. Both the father and son were so proud of their ability to hunt and survive in the punishing temperatures. They'd always managed to succeed in their hunts in their old homestead among the Aizu. After the first move into Tonami, they'd believed themselves infallible to the cold.

That first winter had seen the game flee south, their crops wither into nothing and all available food source dry into nothingness. In a final bid to feed their family, the father-son pair wandered out into the same forest he'd found the girl. They were only supposed to have been gone for a few hours, but by sunrise they hadn't returned. The men not burdened by hunger spent the following daylight hours searching high and low for them. Then finally their bodies were found by the cherry tree that'd greeted their caravan when they first arrived the previous spring. They were frozen stiff; their hands interlocked and a shared expression of sorrow upon their faces. It'd been a horrifyingly humbling discovery. They were not immune to death. This village was not for the faint of heart.

Saito started on a quick meal for them to eat. His eyes slid back to the girl. Any longer and she would have met the same fate. His caution about her origin was negligible. Where winter ruled, the only thing they could do was survive together. That was all. He glanced back at the broth boiling over his stove. At the very least the girl was safe for now. He'd question her odd line of thinking later.

Kagome smiled widely, "Thank you Saito-san. I'll try not to pester you too much."

His lips quirked upwards minutely at that. Somehow that didn't seem all that convincing. He took the soup off the heat as it finished cooking. Separating it into two bowls, he brought one over to her before settling into a seat beside her at the hearth fire.

The wind's dull roar filled the silence between them. He observed as her eyes kept shifting towards the sealed shutters of his home. Her lips dipped downwards as her brows furrowed.

"You were right. It does sound bad out there." Kagome stated as she finished. "Thank you for the meal." She offered him a gentle smile. "And for letting me stay here too. I'm sure this must be a bother."

Saito shook his head. Truth be told it _was _a bother, but in this area safety came above all else. If she had no where to go then he could not turn her away in good conscious. This home had seen more than its fair share of death. The entire Iki family was killed by the freezing cold, the Kobayashi's youngest child was taken by illness and many of their original men were beginning to become old and frail—their aging accelerated by the harsh living conditions of this land. It was a difficult, humble life they lived. The only thing they could do was look out for one another. Casting the iron they sold for profit was about the only skill he could offer them. He could not hunt nor farm the way the others could. So he'd fill his role in this home. He owed them no less for the sacrifices they'd made in the war. Even if the new government hated their existence, at least here they could find solace with one another. He would not turn away someone in such desperate need.

"Do not worry yourself." He observed a stark paleness in her cheeks. Concern knitted itself across his brows. Was she sick? "Get some rest. The travel must have drained you."

Kagome didn't argue with him. Instead she merely fell asleep where she was, hardly doing more than slumping down in her spot by the hearth. Saito sighed. He couldn't leave her like that. The man stood. He made his way towards the back of his house. Stacked in the corner was a spare futon and haori. It wasn't much but it'd do the job. He grabbed both, unrolling the futon near the hearth.

Saito gently braced one arm behind the woman's shoulders and the other beneath her knees. He lifted her into the air, carrying her towards the spare bedding. His gaze landed on the thinness of her features. She was light. _Too light_. The scarcity of food in the wilderness had likely taken its toll on her. It'd also explain the paleness as well. He slowly lowered her onto the futon and threw his black haori over her. The woman sighed, tilting her head towards the flames for additional warmth.

He stepped away. She'd given him a bare minimum of the answers he'd asked for. It was still an odd set of circumstances but it wasn't his place to pry. She was clearly a simple wanderer. He sensed only a genuine curiosity from her. So he'd permit her to remain until the storms passed. Afterwards it'd be up to her to decide where she wanted to go.

Saito unrolled his own futon, slipping between its sheets on the opposite side of the hearth fire. He had a strange feeling that things were going to get hectic.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of light chatter. She sat up, her hand falling to the thick cloth of a haori. Was this Saito's? Her eyes darted towards the doorway.

"Well bring her by old man Kimura's. I'm sure he'll help you get some clothes for her on the cheap." A man she did not recognize spoke. "These winter storms aren't going to let up for another couple of months. Better get her what she needs before she freezes to death." There was a brief pause, "Although you like dancing the line now don't you Saito-kun?"

Her companion sighed, "I do not understand what you mean."

"Oh come on, you walk around without a jacket half the time and stand around in the snow." The stranger dropped his voice. "People are gonna talk, you know." Kagome quirked her brow. Talk? What about? Did her companion really prefer wandering in these blizzards without a coat? The short amount of time she'd been exposed to the sudden drop in temperature, she could hardly stand it. Her body had become chilled to the bone and even worse she lacked any kimono with inner-lining to hold its warmth.

That time she heard Saito sigh. It was heavy and full of resignation.

"I appreciate the concern but I must be getting back now. She'll likely wake soon." The stranger waved at him as they parted.

"Yeah, yeah shoo me off why don't you." The male paused as he stepped off the engawa. "But you know, this could be your chance to finally find yourself a wife. You _did _say she was looking for a place to settle down…"

The door slammed shut. Clearly he was not enthused by the question. Perhaps she wasn't the only one evading the dreaded marriage question. Back home she also fielded many similar inquiries. Kagome hid her laugh with a small cough. He cast her a sharp look.

"Rumors are spreading already?" The young woman stood from the bedding, folding his haori before handing it back to him with a grateful smile.

He sighed once more, "It seems that is all they do."

She began to roll the spare futon, "I appreciate you letting me stay here despite… _that_." She paused, throwing a quick look at the door where his neighbor had just left.

Saito shook his head, "Do not worry yourself over my sake. It is unnecessary." She had the sneaky suspicion that he was just being polite to avoid making her feel uncomfortable. It was kind in it's own way. "Now," Her attention was drawn back to the slight dip in his brows. "Fujita-san is correct that we should get you winter clothes. Yours are much too light for this region."

Kagome glanced down at herself. Really? She hadn't even thought about it. The winter had rarely bothered her. It was only the scorching heat that she loathed with a searing passion.

Saito wasted no time in ushering her out the door. He led her through the thinly occupied streets. The storm died down enough for her to make out the pathways in which the villagers traversed through the snow. She kept close to him to avoid becoming lost in the sheet of white. The wind blew against them. The dull roar worked as a hum in her ears. She crossed her arms over her chest to keep what little warmth she could. Her companion paused mid-step. His eyes surveyed her shivering form. Without another word he shed his haori and threw it over her shoulders. Kagome made a move to speak but he merely shook his head.

"This way," Saito gestured towards a tiny building close to the entrance of the village. He stepped faster, forcing her to follow after him without questioning his reasons for giving her his jacket. The young woman felt her face heat somewhat. It was a kind gesture that left her with an even more positive impression of the man. Her eyes refocused on the tiny edifice he'd pointed to. It stuck out amongst the blanket of snow. It was just a dark color jutting out through the rush of wind and snow. They entered the building and quickly closed the door behind them, blocking the stray gusts of wind from blasting them with its coldness any longer.

Kagome grasped at the hoari over her shoulders. She tried to remove it but found her companion shaking his head. He still wanted her to wear it?

"Use it for now. I will be fine until after we finish here." The dark-haired male stepped past her and further into the shop. "Please look around for something more suitable. I will find the shopkeeper." With that he turned his back to her.

Kagome swallowed. He hadn't mentioned anything yet but his conversation with Fujita earlier indicated that he'd intended on buying the clothing for her. The young woman bit into her bottom lip. An odd feeling settled into her stomach. She surveyed the thick haori that lined the tightly packed racks through the shop. Women's houmongi were next to them, the colors varied from vibrant to dark.

"You don't have to do this. I can pay for it myself." She tried to convince him. It felt wrong to let a man buy clothes for her in such a way. She felt awful for placing him in this position in the first place. In the weeks prior she'd just kept walking from village to village. She never gave herself the chance to properly pack for the sharp climate changes that she intended on wandering through. Her last stop had been at Kanazawa before she traveled here. If she'd given a little more forethought then she would've bought all of her supplies back there. Alas, her spontaneous nature had led her into another dangerous situation. Only this time someone else was paying the price for her negligence.

Saito waved his hand dismissively, "It is of no matter. Function comes above all else while you are here." He paid no mind to the issue she'd unintentionally thrown onto him. "Kimura-san, are you in?"

An elderly man poked his head up from behind a rack. His wrinkled face lit up with a bright smile the moment his eyes landed on Saito. They then shifted towards her. A mirthful glint entered his gaze as he spotted the man's haori on her.

"This is a first. Is she your fiancée?" Kimura approached them with a warm grin. "You've done quite well for yourself, young man."

In that moment she spied Saito's ears turning a bright shade of red. Did he fluster easily? Now that was a surprise. He'd been so calm throughout their short exchange together. She'd simply assumed that he was not easily ruffled. Her lips quirked upwards. It was a little cute. Not that she'd say it out loud.

"She is not my fiancée. We've only just met." He cleared his throat.

Kagome took her chance to introduce herself, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, I'm just passing through." She gave a light laugh, "Well I would be if it weren't for the storm anyways." She pointed to her companion. "He was kind enough to give me a place to stay for now. So do you think you could help me out with finding a few more clothes? I hadn't had the chance to stock up on winter wear yet." She gestured towards her light yukata.

Kimura blinked, "You traveled on your own? Dear child from where were you before this? You're hardly dressed at all in this weather." Kagome wouldn't argue that.

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Well I'm originally from Edo," She paused, "Ah, Tokyo* sorry." It'd only been a few short years since the war's end. The home she'd known as Edo her entire life was suddenly changed to a new name with the ushering of their new government. It was a strange turn of events that she had yet to adjust to. There was a very brief silence that passed before she continued. "I went down to Osaka first because I thought being by the ocean would be nice but it was _so _hot! Ended up traveling back North to find a cooler climate and sort of found myself here." Perhaps she was rambling at this point. Saito gave her a strange look.

"You went from Osaka to Tonami because it was too hot?" His brain seemed to be having difficulty processing her line of reasoning.

Kagome shrugged, "What? I can't stand the heat."

Kimura laughed, "You sure are a strange one young lady, but let me help you find what you need." He led her through the shop, showcasing an array of heavy houmongi and haori. That time Saito took his jacket back from her as she passed it over to him. The young woman searched through the clothes. She didn't need anything extravagant—just something simple and utilitarian. Her eyes were directed towards a few plain houmongi. They were simple in design; only the basic pale shades of yellow, green and purple along with faint patterns of varying flora. She settled on the three and quickly found three haori to match. It'd bite into her savings but nothing she couldn't handle on her own. She did not want to burden Saito with this sort of trivial matter.

A thick hand stopped her before she could pass her cash to the clerk. Kagome blinked.

"Will this do?" Saito's baritone interrupted her.

Kimura's smile turned bright, "That's more than enough. Thank you for your patronage." The old man offered a polite bow, passing the folded clothes over to her companion's awaiting arms.

"We should return before the storm sets in again." He hurried back out into the frigid temperatures. Kagome chased after him. "As you've witnessed already, they can become impossible to traverse after night fall."

"Wait!" She rushed to Saito's side, "At least let me pay you back for those." The young woman pointed towards the clothing. "You've done enough for me as is."

He either didn't hear her or pretended not to. His steps increased in length, forcing her to speed up to keep pace with him. They returned to his home just as the first rush of wind began to start up. It howled and roared against the sealed shutters. Kagome set about relighting the hearth fire as he placed her clothes beside her rolled up bedding.

"I must return to work later this afternoon. I will not be back before dawn." Saito looked at her with a passive expression. "You may do as you need but food is limited for the time being."

She sat up, "Has the game become scarce?" She noticed a severe lack of game for the short time she'd been caught up in their forest. She'd originally planned on hunting her food, but as the days peddled onward and only the sparse hint of life, she knew that it would've only been a matter of time before she'd succumbed to the elements if Saito hadn't found her.

He sighed, "Unfortunately so. We've managed to get by with a few year-round crops." He threw on a thicker haori as he moved back to the genkan. "Until our next shipment is met, we're salvaging what we can. Take caution."

The words served as a warning to the reality of their situation. This may be a village but starvation was a very real threat that they could face. With small amounts of crops, even less game and no merchants to purchase from for miles, they truly were alone. She was far removed from the conveniences of her home.

Kagome nodded, "Understood." She smiled as his hand reached for the door. "Have a good day at work, Saito-san." Maybe it was presumptuous of her but she felt the need to say it all the same.

The man paused. His fingers twitched as he gave a curt nod. His head was turned but she could spy the slight reddening of his ears. Her smile warmed. At least she found someone kind. It made for a nice change of pace.

The young woman waited until the wind drowned out the sounds of his heavy footsteps. She might not have been a seasoned traveler on her own but there was one thing she was good at.

She strung up her bow, changed into her heavy clothing and wrapped a thick scarf from her furoshiki around her face. Saito had said that game was scarce but not entirely gone. She'd spotted the tracks of a large game that night she'd been brought to the village. It was the first sign of life in many days, so she'd spent the greater half of that evening tracking it. Not much time had passed since then so it's likely that it couldn't have gotten far. If their food was limited then there was one thing she could do to help. She slid the door back to reveal the wintry storm descending upon the tiny village.

It was time to hunt.

Kagome marched out into the elements. The wind was almost to a dull roar today. She wandered through the village, waving at the few people she did know. She wound her way through the snow-piled pathways out towards the forest. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

The young woman pushed through the thick brush of the last foliage that still clung to life. The air was silent—a solemn reminder of the death that lurked so near. Her eyes scanned the ground. _There_!

The hoof prints of the same large game stuck out in the snow. It must be near to here. Most likely it'd been surviving off of the food from the villagers; sticking near their settlement's edge during these freezing temperatures.

Kagome followed after the trail. It wound through the thickly packed tree trunks—circling a fallen stump before bounding deeper into the forest. Her eyes narrowed. If the wind picked up then the tracks would be lost. She would need another method of finding her way back in the worst-case scenario.

She took out the tip of her arrow. She pressed it against the bark of her tree and began to carve a simple mark into its husk. The snow and wind would not blow it away. The further she trekked within the forest, the more she added. It'd be the breadcrumbs she needed to return.

Kagome stopped. Her gaze sharpened on a looming figure in the distance. She notched her bow, aiming for it. The shadow was far too large to be human. It stood on four legs, a hefty rack of antlers protruding from its skull.

This was the game she'd been hunting. It was a buck from what she could tell and a large one at that.

Kagome sucked a low breath between her lips. The animal's head snapped in her direction. Patience was key. She could not startle it. Her movements froze as she waited for the creature to react.

The deer stood still. Its head remained unmoving as it peered over to her curiously. Then just as it'd started, it tipped its head back to the frozen ground.

She took aim. This needed to be quick. She did not want it to suffer. Azure eyes softened on the animal.

"Thank you." With that she released her arrow.

* * *

Saito narrowed his eyes at the cherry colored rod. It hissed the second it touched the chilled water—turning the surface back to a steel grey.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" One of his neighbors darted into the building. Saito remained focused. It was Fujita's oldest son, Isamu. The boy could not yet be called a man in terms of his age and as such he had spent great deal of time peddling rumors to all who'd listen. He chose to ignore him, remaining in tuned to the work he still needed to finish.

"That new girl Saito brought back has been going around the village offering up deer meat!" His ears perked up at that. Deer meat? She did not have any such thing on her when they last parted. Isamu continued, "She's got quite a bit and is giving it out to the villagers for free. If you guys want any then you better get down there now before it's gone!"

One man stood, then another until finally only himself and the teen remained. His gaze narrowed at the iron work he still had yet to finish. Should he check on her? It would seem strange if he did. They were little more than temporary roommates—nothing else.

"Come on, Saito!" Isamu clapped his hands on his shoulders and began to shake him. "Aren't you at least a _little _curious about her? She's sleeping with you after all."

His body went rigid at the insinuation.

"She's only been under my roof for a single night. She has not occupied my bed either." At the boy's playful grin, his expression grew sharp. "You would be wise not to spread such falsities."

Isamu released his shoulders, "So you're saying that you're not interested in her _at all_?" There was a trap written between the words. Saito plaintively ignored him. He would not feed into the male's ego. He would not fall for his trap.

Taking his silence as an answer, Isamu pressed forward, "Suit yourself. Just as a warning though, there aren't too many available women around. So if you start getting to feel like you _like _her, you should probably move pretty quick. You never know who'll swoop in when you're not looking." The teen gave a quick wave of his hand. "See you around."

Saito paused. Like her? He'd barely met the woman. How was he supposed to have developed any sort of feelings for her yet? Let alone the fact if he ever _would _feel something for her.

His mind involuntarily summoned the image of her smiling face and warm parting words from that morning. It was the first time anyone had ever spoken them to him. He'd never had anyone to share such things with before. He couldn't deny the softness it'd elicited in his personality. His memories of his own family were not quite as warm. His father had been a severe man—he valued diligence above all else and instilled that sense within all three of his children. His mother was much the same as him, preferring to fulfill her duties to her husband than offer words of comfort. Both his parents had been aloof in their personalities. He never blamed them for it but it did leave him feeling somewhat awkward when placed in situations he was unused to.

The man sucked a breath through his nose. Perhaps he _should_ visit her? Saito stood, his work temporarily forgotten. He threw his haori back over himself as he made his way towards the village center. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all?

By the time he'd reached her, she had become surrounded by the entire populace of Tonami. She had a few spare cuts of meat still tucked in her hands. The young woman passed them off to the elderly Kobayashi matriarch. She was the first to move here amongst the Aizu Domain. Her husband had been a leader in the rebellion. After his death, she and her children were offered amnesty in Tonami. So she brought them with her as they became the first to work the soil. Then tragedy struck them on the second year; seeing their youngest daughter taken by illness. They were strong individuals. Never bowing down or bemoaning their lot in life. So just as always, they pushed on. The older woman smiled appreciatively, tucking the precious food into her furoshiki.

"Higurashi," He addressed the girl by her name for the first time. All eyes turned towards him. Kagome snapped to attention. She grinned brightly as she held up the furs she'd taken from her kill.

"Saito-san! Look, I managed to catch some game. Actually quite a bit of game. This deer ended up having a lot of meat on it." She grinned even wider. "I might not be good at the regular household chores but I'm pretty good at hunting at least." The young woman laughed, "Just don't ask me to cook it."

The villagers joined in her laughter. Many of the men brought to Tonami from the Aizu Domain were skilled farmhands and iron workers. The few hunters they'd had either perished in the first grueling winter or lacked the strength to continue their hunts with their rapid aging. Already half of their populace was beginning to grow old and frail. Having the extra hands would go a long way in feeding their people.

Saito gave a quiet hum of approval. Her grin became brighter at that.

"Kagome-chan, how long do you plan on staying?" It was Fujita's youngest child that spoke. A girl by the name Fuyumi. At the age of nine, she was just starting to grow into her own personality. The girl latched onto his companion, tugging at her sleeves enthusiastically.

A thoughtful expression crossed Kagome's features, "I'm not really sure. I've just been letting my feet carry me wherever they wanted." The young woman shrugged, "So who knows?"

Saito took notice of the odd glances sent his way when she spoke. Now what?

"Well we're always in need of able hunters if you feel like staying." Isamu stepped up to her. He cradled the back of his head in his palms in a relaxed stance. "There's plenty of bachelors to pick a husband from too." The crowd jeered and laughed at that.

He suddenly felt the urge to sigh on his people's behalf. They truly could be too much.

"I'm not exactly looking for one yet but I won't complain. My only requirement is that he's gotta be able to cook because I sure can't." She laughed along with them. Her easy going nature lended herself to the villagers with greater ease. The deer meat also helped significantly in that matter.

A few of the younger men jostled amongst each other, teasing about who was the best cook amongst their group. Not even forty-eight hours and already they'd caused a ruckus.

Saito pinned the young men with a sharp stare, "You should return to work. The iron will not craft itself." He kept his tone chiding; reminding them of their duties before they lost sight of their purpose entirely.

"We know." Isamu sighed. He met Kagome's gaze before flashing a brilliant grin at her, "See you around."

She merely observed as the people slowly dispersed. The young woman folded her arms into the sleeves of her haori, "I saved us some too. As much as I'd like to get dinner going for you, I'm afraid I might burn down the house."

His lips quirked upwards at that comment, "Then keep it stored. I'll do the cooking from here."

The light of laughter flickered in her azure gaze. He turned his back, throwing one last look over his shoulder at her.

"I'll take you back home. Night will set soon." He hadn't meant to implicate anything, but she smiled widely all the same.

"I greatly appreciate it."

As they walked he felt her presence beside him. It was a comfortable silence, filled with the contentment of their unusual companionship. He kept his eyes focused on the path before them. These few short days seemed much longer. Hours felt like days and minutes ticked away into eternity.

The man paused at the feeling of soft fingers curling around his own. He splayed his palm, taking her hand a little more firmly. He did not deny the sense of satisfaction he felt at her touch—it was only the significance of which he didn't dare to ponder.

"Let's go home." Kagome's voice was barely audible over the rush of winter's wind. A tiny smile pulled at the corner of his lips. Home, indeed.

* * *

The days passed by in a blur. Kagome hovered over the pot of boiling meat. Her brows furrowed at the sight it made. Was this how it was supposed to look?

Saito peered over her shoulder, "Observe the thin film on top. You do not want it to darken. That indicates that it's become burned." The man coached her through the meal. Sweat beaded her temples. That was easy for him to say, he was a natural!

"They're nearly done." She felt his presence shift behind her. The warmth of his natural body heat radiated against her back. Kagome fought against the rising heat in her face. Now was _not _the time! Her companion paid little heed to her internal distress, or perhaps he did not notice?

Saito had become increasingly tactile in the days that'd gone by them. A simple touch here, a slight brush there. Some could have easily been passed off as mere accidents. As for now though she could hardly focus on the task in front of her. Kagome wasn't so naïve as to feel unaffected by their proximity. The kindness he'd given her combined with his increasingly tactile responses served to throw her off balance.

Saito's thick hands grasped at the utensil still clutched tightly in her hand. She swallowed a little as she felt his fingers grip hers. It was strangely intimate yet not. The young woman tipped her head downwards. She really needed to pay attention.

"Now remove it from the heat source." He drew her hand away before using his other to safely pull the pot from the fire. "It will need only a few minutes to cool. You can portion out the meals in the meantime." He stepped away from her, leaving only the cool December chill in his wake.

Kagome shook her head. Her gaze observed his movements carefully as he poured their dinner into separate bowls. In the time that'd passed they'd grown comfortable in their new living situation. She spent much of her days hunting game and gathering food for the villagers while he worked to produce quality iron. It was a satisfying existence in which they'd grown accustomed to each other's routines and habits. Today she finally decided to ask him how to cook. Inuyasha nor Kikyou had ever taught her, so she had little experience to go by.

"Here," Saito passed the steaming bowl into her hands. "It's ready."

Kagome nodded once. She silently followed him to the hearth where they began to eat.

"How'd it go today?" She enjoyed hearing about the things he'd done. Saito was a taciturn man but every so often she'd see a glimmer of excitement when he spoke of his work. It was nice seeing his expression lighten during these rare few times he could spend at home. His schedule rotated between day and night shifts. Often she feared that he never got enough sleep with the extreme shifts in his working routine. He'd work through the night one day, sleep through part of the next then head straight back into work by the afternoon. If she didn't spare a little bit of food for him then she doubted that he'd eat at all.

Saito closed his eyes, "It's going well. Our latest shipment will be ready by tomorrow evening. Fujita and Isamu will be in charge of delivering it to Kanazawa."

The young woman nodded, "So what exactly do you guys make?" She inched closer to him, gazing at the male with the upmost curiosity.

Saito was silent for a short moment. Then he responded, "Tools mostly but we've done armor and other types of battle gear as well."

She felt as if there was something he wasn't saying. Her lips pressed into a thin line. Well it wasn't as if it were her place to pry.

"Speaking of Isamu," Kagome decided to change the subject. "You do know that he's back to spreading rumors again."

Saito gave a defeated sigh, "That is all that boy does. He takes after his mother too much."

She laughed at the comment. She'd met the family a few times. Fujita was a carefree man with an even more free spirited wife. His son had adopted the most extreme of their personalities and amplified them. Their daughter Fuyumi was much more subdued than the rest of her family.

"Yeah but this time he's been saying that we've already eloped." By now rumors about the nature of their relationship had spread like wildfire. Many men dared not approach her romantically in fear of facing Saito's retribution. Her gaze slid towards him. The man himself had never given her any indication that he was interested besides the few moments of kindness. So she dared not to keep her hopes up.

"And so they become more ridiculous." He passed his cup towards her, silently requesting a refill on his sake. Kagome obliged. She did learn that Saito could drink just about anyone under the table. He rarely lost his composure and even in his inebriated state she could hardly tell besides the slight darkening of his cheeks. It was maddening the first time to out drink him. Most of her memories of that night were foggy, but she could clearly remember herself singing horribly off key and Saito staring at her as if he were trying not to laugh. It was mortifying. She didn't think she wanted to remember any of the other embarrassing things she might have done.

Saito took the tokkuri, returning the favor with her nearly empty cup of sake.

"Do not let them bother you. The rumors will spread regardless." It was a vague attempt at soothing any concerns she might have had. Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"Oh it's fine, I just think it's funny is all." They ate the remainder of their meal in silence. The firewood in the hearth cracked, spitting tiny embers onto the earth that surrounded it.

Her mind wandered off. It'd been well over seven years since she felt this much peace. For the longest time she'd spent her life traveling from one village to the next—never giving herself time to stop and truly _experience _it. In spite of herself, this place was beginning to feel like _home_. There was something in the calmness of Saito's personality that drew her towards him. He was patient and understanding, a far cry from the sort of men she was used to being around. More than that though was the comfort that being near him brought her. Something about his very _presence _felt so welcoming. He didn't have to open up his home to her. He didn't have to keep letting her stay here. Yet here he was doing both of those things. The young woman swallowed.

_She didn't want to leave_.

"Hey Saito-san," She stared into the life-giving flame that warmed his house. "I think I might want to stay." It wouldn't be fair if she hid that from him. The real question was if he'd permit her to remain beside him.

The man was silent for a long moment. She heard him take a drink from his sake. A small breath passed through his lips like a minuscule laugh, "Then stay as long as you like."

It was the permission she hadn't realized she'd been waiting for.

A wide grin stretched across her lips, "I think I just might."

* * *

Saito stayed up that night. His eyes shifted from the fire to Kagome's sleeping face. He'd grown accustomed to her presence. Everyday she saw him off to work with a smile and words of support. Spring was bound to thaw out the roads by mid February which meant only a little more than a month remained until she was set to leave.

He took another drink from the bottle of sake. He'd gotten _too _used to her. She'd ingratiated herself into his daily life. Before he could never imagine another person beside him, now he couldn't picture his life without her there. Sure he could've possibly handed her off to the Fujita family or over to the Kobayashi's when he first brought her to the village, but what would that have done? Neither of the families were capable of ensuring they had enough food for an additional member. His home was the only one suited for her needs. He had no other family to tend to. He had the income to ensure that they were cared for. Now with her hunting abilities added into the mix, they were never low on food. By now he'd grown too used to her.

It was maddening.

Even more frustrating was the Fujita family's insistence on encouraging him to marry her. They hardly knew one another. Marriage was not something he'd take so lightly.

The woman sighed in her sleep. She rolled towards the flames. A soft smile spread across her lips as she tucked her hands beneath her head. He observed her silently. There were many things about her that pestered him. She was carefree to a dangerous point. She knew little in the way of maintaining a proper household. She also took entirely too much pleasure in trying to fluster him. He took another drink from the bottle.

However there was a warmth to her personality that he found endearing. Their daily partings aside, she _always _greeted him when he returned home. Even if it was in the dead of night. She'd rouse just enough to offer him a quick welcome. The action was so simple yet touching. He closed his eyes. She also did what she could around the house. She wasn't all that great at cooking, so Kagome had taken to fixing the menial repairs he hadn't the time to deal with. She also hunted their food and stocked their firewood.

Tucked by his rolled up futon were the furs she'd hunted. She'd crafted many blankets and clothing from the deer's hide; providing them for him during the more frigid temperatures. She wasn't a woman who had the typical knowledge of household duties, but the skills she did possess were irreplaceable.

Kagome was not a regular woman. His lips quirked upwards at that. Saito glanced at her peaceful expression. He stood, approaching her as silently as possible. The man sank into a sitting position beside her. He reached over, grasping his haori that had fallen down her frame. She had taken a liking to using it during the colder season. She had her own haori and furs in which she could use; however she always deviated to his jacket. A small smile touched his lips. A part of him knew the reason. He was not a fool. He'd witnessed the subtle changes in her behavior. With gentle movements he pulled it over her once more. She buried herself within the cloth. The smile upon her lips stretched a little wider.

Saito leaned back. This life with her had become comfortable. The reassurance of having another person with him was quickly becoming addicting. His mind went back to the question she'd asked earlier that night. She wanted to stay, huh? His lips turned upwards just a bit more. That wasn't a bad thought at all.

The fire cracked in his hearth.

Perhaps it was time he thought about settling down after all? His eyes inadvertently wandered back to her soft expression. The notion no longer seemed unappealing. He trailed the tip of his finger over the curve of her cheek, brushing back a stray strand of hair that'd fallen into her face. Kagome sighed at the touch. Her body relaxed as her breathing evened out. Saito retracted his hand. Things were still quite new for them so he'd wait. They had more than enough time to judge where this strange new bond was taking them.

He laid back upon the bare floor beside her. He curled his finger inwards toward his palm.

This felt nice.

His eyes closed as he slowly drifted to sleep. He'd think on the matter tomorrow. For now he just needed some rest.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of someone's rhythmic breathing. Puffs of warm air brushed against the side of her face. She cracked her eyes open. The hearth fire had long since died out, leaving only the grey-white ash of the burned firewood. She tilted her head to the side then froze.

Beside her was Saito. His features were more relaxed than she'd ever seen. His head was turned towards her and his palm splayed openly beside her own. She felt her face heat. Had he fallen asleep like this because he'd been drinking? She shook her head. No, Saito was more than capable of holding his alcohol. This was something else entirely.

"Saito-san," Kagome gently shook his shoulders to rouse him. "You should move to your futon. This can't be comfortable."

His eyes opened with great reluctance. His open palm twitched as his gaze landed onto her.

"There you go." She smiled down at him. "What were you thinking sleeping on the floor like that." Her grin grew bright. "Now look at yourself, you got all dirty." It was meant to be in jest. The man's lips quirked into a tiny smile. She felt his fingers trace the line of her cheek.

Kagome froze. Her face turned warm as her eyes snapped to his.

"Good morning." Saito greeted her just as normal. There was a flicker of mirth in his gaze. It was brief but it was _there_.

"M-Morning." Good grief, was she _stuttering_? His hand did not fall away. Instead the warmth of his palm splayed across the side of her face.

"Are you confident enough to try cooking this morning?" She felt his thumb brush along the contour of her cheek; causing a blush to rise in the path his finger had taken.

Her jaw snapped shut. What was she supposed to say? Saito spoke nothing about her obvious embarrassment. The spark of warmth in his eyes remained as he sat up, still keeping his palm upon her face. She felt his fingers curl around her a little more firmly, pulling her closer to him.

By now they were face to face. His forehead nearly touching hers as his scent filtered through her senses. He couldn't be drunk, could he? The stench of booze was oddly absent from his scent, indicating that he was no longer intoxicated.

He drew back. Just as suddenly as it began, the warmth he'd given her had fled. Kagome moved to sit on her haunches. She cast him an astonished look.

"We should get ready." Saito's voice remained the same. However there was a slight upward curve in his lips.

The young woman nodded, "Yeah."

Her mind raced. What just happened?

The hour that passed between them was filled with silence. Saito appeared as relaxed as always. His expression never giving way to any discomfort he felt. She on the other hand had remained flushed. Her eyes trained downwards as she focused on her meal. What had sparked him to sleep beside her on the floor? Why had he touched her so intimately? The questions were ones she already suspected the answers to. Perhaps Fujita's teasing had gotten to him?

"Saito-san?" Kagome tried to question him.

"Saito," Her companion corrected. "Just Saito. No need for honorifics." He pulled on his haori as he dressed himself for the winter outside.

Kagome fought against the warmth that threatened to burn her face, "Saito."

He paused, the tips of his ears turning an interesting shade of red. He kept his head turned, preventing her from seeing the blush upon _his _face. She grinned widely at the revelation. So he wasn't as unaffected he led her to believe.

"Have a good day at work today." The young woman stepped beside him. Her hands grabbed the scarf he often wore. With gentle movements she looped the fabric around his neck and shoulders loosely, allowing him to adjust it as he preferred.

"There," Her hands dropped away. "Now you won't get too cold."

Saito looked between the fabric and her face. He was silent, then his hand gently clasped her own.

"Same for you." In that moment he pulled one of the furs she'd crafted into a scarf and wrapped it around her in the same way. "I'll see you at home." There was a softness in his words that caused her face to heat all over again.

She smiled, "See you tonight Saito." That time he couldn't hide the blush from her. The man released her hand in favor of retreating into the cold wintry landscape. Her eyes remained focused on the black column of his figure as he ventured out into the blizzard.

Today, she was going to try something different. Her smile grew impossibly wide. Now to start with practice!

* * *

Saito focused on the warped iron that'd fell from its mold. It was no good. He'd have to melt it down and recast it. He sucked a breath through his nose.

"Saito!" Isamu rushed to his side, shaking his shoulders wildly as he did. "Come on it's been a few weeks now. Don't tell me you _still _haven't made a move on her." The disappointment in the teen's tone made his brow twitch in mild irritation. Why was everyone so interested in their relationship? Would they not be satisfied until he had her bearing his name and unborn child?

His body went stiff as the teen shook him again.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you haven't been _tempted_." Isamu lowered himself to his ear so that the others could not eavesdrop on their already too loud conversation. "She's quite the beauty. Hayato's been talking about approaching her lately." He quickly stood up. "Just thought you should know." With that Isamu shot out of the building. None of the other men spared him a look.

Saito threw a wary glance at the warped iron. Hayato was another man who worked the fields. Only he and his sister, Kayo, had been invited here by the Aizu. As far as he knew his interaction with Kagome had been limited solely to the day she handed out the deer meat she'd hunted. He often kept to his own and rarely spoke out of turn. The man was calm, confident and more than capable of surviving on his own. Saito had never given him much thought before this, perhaps that'd been his mistake.

He set the cast down. That morning he'd decided to test the waters. Kagome was a free spirit. She traveled wherever her feet carried her and wasn't held back by the typical notions of her gender. She wasn't the type to be taken in by overzealous overtures. For all of her quirks, she was quite adept at skirting by eager men. He'd seen her on the occasion brush off a few attempts. She'd either pretend to not understand the notion or would wave them off with a quick word of appreciate for their feelings. He had never seen her be outwardly cruel either—just aloof towards males besides himself. Saito didn't need to see firsthand the amount of available men tailing after her in the moments he wasn't by her side. The one downside of living in a remote village was the lack of the opposite sex in their peer group. Competitions between men grew fierce whenever an available woman was involved. An unsettling feeling coiled in his stomach. He never gave thought to the idea of another taking her from him.

His feelings towards the woman were growing stronger. He was fully aware of that fact. There was an attraction that he felt for her especially in the way she tended to him day in and day out. The idea of another being on the receiving end of such intimate acts of kindness left him agitated. His fingers curled tightly into his palms. He didn't like it.

The man stood. He gathered up his belongings and started the long trek home. Night had already fallen. The wind, snow and shadow blurred all of his other senses. The only thing he could focus on was the path beneath his feet. His mind wandered back to their parting this morning. It was the first time she ever touched him in such an intimate way. They had their accidental brushes as expected while living together. Yet Kagome always seemed keen on not entering his personal space unless he initiated it.

Saito pulled his scarf closer to him. It'd been an accident falling asleep beside her. He had been too drained to move once he'd laid down. That morning when he woke to her face hovering over his and her hands upon his shoulders, he could not deny the rush of attraction he'd felt. In that moment he'd tested the waters between them. What he got in return for his efforts was the confirmation that she was beginning to feel the same attraction for him. It was subtle but he hadn't missed it.

The man stopped as two figures came into view amongst the black backdrop. The wind's howling ceased long enough to enable him to hear their conversation.

"Do you intend on staying once spring arrives?" Hayato rested his arms against the picket fence they'd erected for their livestock. His body was relaxed as Kagome passed a carefully wrapped cut of meat over to him.

"Yes, I don't feel like traveling at the moment." She turned her back and leaned on the opposing side a short distance away from the other man. "Can't really explain it but this is the first time I haven't had the urge to keep moving to the next place. It's…" The young woman paused searching for the right word to describe how she felt. "… welcoming. Kinda like home."

Hayato lightly poked the side of her face with his index finger, "So what, you plan on living with him forever in that house?"

It was dark but even so Saito could still spy the slight reddening of her features. His lips curled upwards. Just as he thought.

"I, ah," She stuttered for a bit. "Well that'd be Saito's decision. I don't want to be a burden on him." He observed as her expression grew bright with a wide grin. "He hasn't complained yet so I'll take that as a good sign."

Hayato dropped his palm on top of her head and gave it a rough ruffle.

"Alright, you should probably start heading back. He'll have a fit if he finds out you're walking on your own after nightfall." His hand dropped away as he pushed off the fence line.

Kagome shot the man a curious look, "Why's that?"

Hayato offered a casual shrug, "What man is comfortable with his wife walking alone in the dark?"

"We're not…" She didn't have the chance to argue that point.

"Higurashi," Saito chose to call out to her from the darkness. She jumped slightly from the shock but spun towards the sound of his voice. "We should go." He approached her. His companion smiled even brighter as she caught sight of him. The flush upon her cheeks darkened as they fell into step beside one another.

Hayato threw a friendly parting wave at them as they left. From their brief interaction it did not appear as if he held any romantic feelings for her. Saito felt his shoulders relax. The tension that had coiled its way through his body began to melt away.

"So," She started, "How much of that did you actually hear?" Her voice was low with the embarrassment she felt.

"Enough." Saito stretched his hand towards hers. He interlaced their fingers together as he led them down the darkened pathways back to their home.

Kagome tipped her chin downwards, "Everyone already thinks we're married. They all refer to me by my first name now."

That gave him a moment of pause, "Is that what you prefer to be called?" He had never thought about it before then. He'd grown so used to addressing her by her maiden name. He never once thought to try to use her given name.

She nodded again, "Yeah, it feels weird when I hear people call me Higurashi. It sort of reminds me of Kikyou."

"Kikyou?" His paced slowed. It seemed odd for her to address her mother by her first name. Perhaps it was a distant relative?

"I don't think I ever told you." Kagome gripped his hand a little more tightly. "When I was a baby I was dropped on Kikyou's doorstep. She was our village's priestess so she ended up taking me in and raised me." Her smile became impossibly wide, "I guess you could say that she's the closest thing to a mother that I've got."

Saito spoke nothing. Offering condolences on that matter did not seem appropriate. She wasn't without family. As far as he knew, she still held all the joys and naivety of her youth.

"When people call me Higurashi I tend to think of her instead since that's what everyone in the village called her." They came upon the final turn that led back to their shared home. "I usually prefer being called by my first name because of that." Kagome met his gaze, "What about you? Do you preferred being called Saito? Or do you like Hajime better?" The light of honest curiosity burned behind her azure eyes.

He thought for a moment. He never much cared for _what _people referred to him by. So long as they were respectful he didn't mind in the least. Saito pulled her along a little faster. Perhaps this was his chance to erode a few of the barriers that remained between them?

"Hajime." He tried to keep her from seeing the flush that burned at his face. "I prefer Hajime." The man clarified at the confused tilt of her head.

Kagome's grin returned in full force, "Well Hajime, let's get inside. I'm _freezing_!"

Saito released a small breath of laughter at the proclamation. He kept their fingers interlaced as they entered into the humble abode. Somehow, this winter didn't feel as harsh as the previous ones. His eyes darted to his companion's cherry-tinted features. Hopefully the next winter would be just as lively.

* * *

Kagome stretched her arms high above her head. Weeks of freezing temperatures slowly began to heat into a mild chill. The snow upon the ground thinned into a sheen of darkly-colored slush. March would be arriving soon. With it so too would the cherry blossoms bloom.

The young woman rolled to her side. A warm smile pulled across her lips at her companion's peaceful face. He'd taken to pushing his futon within arm's length of hers during the night. Only a small distance separated them as they slept. She lifted her index finger, gently prodding at the high bone of his cheek.

"Wake up sleepy head." She leaned closer to him. "You promised to help me cook today." Saito did not react. His face was still relaxed and he hardly stirred at all. A devious thought entered her mind. She crawled over him and pressed her lips close to his ear, "If you don't wake up then I'll try to do it on my own. You don't want _that_ now do you?"

His eyes snapped open in an instant. A sharp scowl wrote itself across his expression.

"The last time you tried that I came home to a house on fire." His brows furrowed as the memory flowed between then. Saito had been working late then. He had often prepared their meals for the day but only left enough for her dinner, never his. So instead of forcing the man to either starve or cook an entire meal after returning home, she _attempted _to make a simple dish for him.

_It had not gone well._

By the time Saito came back she'd nearly burned the entire kitchen. They were fortunate that, that was all the damage she'd done. He'd since forbidden her from ever approaching a cooking utensil without his strict supervision.

"Then come with me." Kagome sat back on her futon. Her companion rose. The sheets fell around his waist as he cast her a weary look.

He released a heavy sigh, "You won't let this go, will you?"

"Not at all!" The man scowled at her enthusiastic response. Saito stood from his futon. He began to roll it away when she observed his gaze lingering on something. "What is it?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Spring will be arriving soon." His voice was distant—his eyes trained on the the scenery beyond the open shutters.

She followed his line of sight. The buds of the cherry blossoms were sprouting but not yet ready to bloom. The young woman smiled at the image.

"Looks like it." Kagome saw the flicker of a question in his expression. "But you know," She rose to her feet. "I think I might want to see what it's like. Last spring I didn't get the chance to enjoy it. I think I want to hang around a bit longer if that's okay with you." It was as close to a confession as she was going to give for now. One day she'd muster the courage to give words to the emotions she felt around him.

She felt Saito's hand grasp at hers. The man offered her a small, genuine smile. It was a rare sight which made her love it all the more.

"You may do as you wish. This house is open for you." His words were soft. That time she didn't fight the heat that burned at her face. She grinned back at him as they wandered over to the kitchen.

Maybe this place truly could be home. Her eyes met his and she smiled more widely.

She certainly hoped so.

Saito took a deep breath. The few months that'd passed between them had felt like days. In that time he realized that he was attracted to her. She appeared to have similar feelings but neither of them had ever spoken on the matter.

His chest pressed against her back as he guided her through the lesson. He kept his hands over hers, stirring the pot of boiling miso.

"Keep an eye on the vegetables. They will burn easily if left alone for too long." Saito kept his mouth near the shell of her ear. He felt a distinct warmth radiate from her.

"Like this?" Kagome mimicked his movements. He nodded against her.

"Yes, now watch. The color of the broth looks correct. Take it off the fire and separate it." Saito kept his arms around her as she did what he suggested. Kagome fumbled with the bowls. As she began to pour the first, it slipped from the counter and careened towards the ground.

His hand shot out in reflex, grabbing the dish before it could shatter. He lifted it back to her, allowing her to finish dividing up their meal.

Kagome's eyes trained on his hand for a long moment. Then she tipped her head to meet his eyes directly, "You're really fast."

He closed his eyes. He used to be _much _faster. Years ago when he still bore the responsibility of a Captain, he had been one of the fastest in their group. Saito stilled at the feeling of soft fingertips splaying across his left hand.

"They're really callused too." There was a certain childlike quality in the way she stared at his hand. Azure eyes wide with awe and an entranced look upon her features. The man allowed her to do as she pleased. While she was distracted, he slipped his other arm around her waist. He splayed his palm over the swell of her hip, pulling her back into his chest.

It was a bold move. One that he was not accustomed to doing. The feeling of her warmth against him sparked an undercurrent of tension. Saito pressed his mouth against the space behind her ear. If she wished to remain with him, then he would not hide the way he felt. She deserved to know what exactly she was walking into by choosing to stay under the same roof as him.

"Hajime?" Kagome's voice came in so tiny that he hardly heard it. Saito opened the fingers she'd previously been touching, slipping them into the spaces between her own. He enjoyed hearing her call his given name. It denoted a certain detail of intimacy in their relationship.

Saito didn't answer her verbally. He nudged her head, encouraging her to look at him. He waited until he'd garnered her undivided attention. His lips curled upwards in a small smile at the flush across her cheeks.

"Do you still wish to remain here?" He needed to know if she'd be willing to stay with him with the understanding that their relationship would no longer be the same. He craved the intimacy of her touch. He wanted to experience life with her as his wife, not his roommate. They still required time to sort through their feelings on a deeper level. At the very least he wanted her aware of his intentions.

Kagome nodded. Her face remained a stark shade of red as her eyes lowered. Saito dipped his head and pressed his mouth to hers softly. It was a whisper of a kiss; just a faint warning of what was to come. He drew back.

"I accept your resolve." His lips quirked into a small smile at her flustered expression. It was strange how comforting he found her presence. The softness of her figure warmed more than just his body. There was an air of joy that permeated the atmosphere wherever she went. A harsh, unforgiving environment became tolerable. The wind and snow had never bothered him for the short duration she'd been at his side.

"Hajime," Kagome managed to find her voice again. Saito kept his arms wrapped around her, pulling his companion closer to him. "What exactly are we?"

The man tipped his head and pressed his lips at the space behind her ear once more, "We're together." It was simple and didn't exactly answer the question she'd asked, but it was the truth all the same.

She laughed, pulling their interlaced fingers across her front. She'd tugged both of his arms around her and pushed her back deeper into his chest. Saito opened his grip upon her waist and trapped her other hand with his fingers. He followed her lead by rested his face at the crook of her neck.

"Will this satisfy you for now?" Saito took comfort in her scent. It was soft and floral; much like the spring that was melting away the winter outside.

"Only if you are." Kagome teased back. Her smile was bright; brighter than he'd seen it before. It was nice.

The pair froze as the door to his home slid back with a shuddering force.

"Come on love birds! Get out here already, somebody's been making a racket for the last _hour_!" It was Isamu. The teen hardly blinked at their intimate position. Saito narrowed his gaze at the presumptuous boy.

"Leave." He kept his grip on the woman in his arms. Saito watched as she turned her head to avoid meeting Isamu's gaze. "I will sort the matter out personally. Next time do not barge into my home."

Isamu rolled his shoulders, "Yeah yeah, I wouldn't have bothered if it weren't for the fact that this guy has been tearing up the village looking for your girlfriend."

Saito went stiff. Someone was looking for Kagome?

"Wait," His companion's voice dropped. "Is he a bit weird looking with dog ears, claws and silver hair? Dressed in all red and acts like a maniac?" Dog ears? Claws? By now he grew concerned over the sort of people she'd grown acquaintanced with prior to their meeting.

"Yeah, he an ex or something? Can't say I blame you with that weird get up he's got on." Isamu cocked his head in the direction of the village.

"Not in the least but he can be a nuisance sometimes." Kagome's fingers tightened over his. "We should probably get out there before he does any more damage." There was something reassuring in the way she smiled at him. His body remained tense but he allowed her to lead him out of the house. Their food forgotten, he trailed after the woman.

Their hands remained interlaced as they wandered closer to the commotion of agitated screaming.

"I know you're hiding her now bring her out!" A man he did not recognize pointed an index finger accusingly at the villagers. Saito narrowed his eyes as he observed the long, claw like nail at the end of each finger. Were they fake? He'd seen both furies and oni before but this man looked like neither.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome bellowed with a mighty fury. "Don't you point your finger at innocent people. Now calm down and get over here!" Saito said nothing as the stranger stalked up to them. He positioned himself in front of her protectively. His only complaint about this new government was the outlawing of swords. He no longer had his blade at his side, leaving him feeling a little more vulnerable than he was used to.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been searching?" Inuyasha's face turned a deep shade of red with his fury. "I had to travel up and down the entire coastline of Japan just to find you!"

Kagome didn't bother with his accusation. She glared at him through thin slits, "Don't you go arguing with me. I told both you and Kikyou that I'd be leaving Kanna Village. It's not my fault that you were too stubborn to say goodbye."

Inuyasha stepped closer. Saito wasted no time in putting space between him and his companion. He quickly pushed her behind him and met the other man's gaze in a silent challenge. He didn't like the aggressiveness that was being displayed. Kagome didn't show any outward fear of this acquaintance but he was not willing to take any risks with her safety.

The woman sighed, "Just cool it would you?" The comment was directed at the other male. He felt her hand upon the small of his back. "Hajime, do you mind if we take him back with us? It'll be easier to discuss everything there." She lowered her voice so that only he could hear. "I'm sure you have your questions as well." Saito did not like the idea of bringing this stranger to his home that he shared with her. He did not want him near them but Kagome was correct that they needed to move this somewhere else. The stranger had already drawn enough attention to himself by running amuck in the village. He did not wish to drag anyone else into their personal matters. His grip on her grew tight. He would trust her decision. If she did not fear this man then he would give her that measure of respect. He'd still exercise caution. No matter how long one has known a person, there was always a risk.

Saito nodded once, waving his hand at the crowd that surrounded them in a dismissive manner. The people crept back to their shops and homes, peering at them with curiosity all the same.

"What do you mean _he _has questions? _I've _got plenty that you need to answer!" Inuyasha snapped. He folded his arms into his haori. The man grumbled under his breath as he started to follow after them. Kagome slipped her fingers between his once more. She held his hand tightly as if to reassure him.

A little more of the tension left him. It'd only been a couple of months since they met. Now she could practically read the subtle shifts in his moods. Saito rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckle. Words were no longer necessary.

His eyes remained focused on the path and his ears trained on Inuyasha's not-so-silent complaints. They'd deal with this together. It'd been what they'd decided on. He just had to trust her. Saito relaxed as he caught sight of her warm smile. He was not alone.

The trip back to Saito's home was filled with audible grumbling. He'd taken them inside and quickly placed himself between her and Inuyasha. Despite her soothing, she knew that the man would not trust another so easily. She kept one hand on the small of her companions back in a show of comfort as she started in on their guest.

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, "So in other words you _completely _ignored me when I told you I was leaving." How did she guess that he was going to pull something stupid eventually? Granted he usually pulled a _lot _of stupid things but this was on an entirely different level. Had he really not heard a word she'd said the day she left?

Inuyasha glared at her from over the bowl of miso, "It's your fault." The hanyou shot back with a mouthful of food. "You didn't say anything when you left."

She rolled her eyes, "You were _sulking_ in a _tree _because I didn't let you have the last of my kill from the night before." Her expression became incredulous. "Did you forget that? Plus _you're _the one that always gets grouchy if I ever disturb your sulking sessions."

"So you just _left_?" This was becoming monotonous.

"Yeah, duh." She sat back, casting a weary look at her companion. "I apologize about him. Inuyasha is a bit of an idiot. You'll have to excuse him."

Saito kept a sharp gaze on their unexpected guest. His body had been tense the moment he'd spotted Inuyasha. Not that she could blame him given their circumstances. The man was cautious and Inuyasha's brusque nature did not lend himself to being trusted easily. The man spoke nothing and nodded once in acknowledgement.

"This," She jutted her thumb in the half demon's direction. "Is Kikyou's husband. He was the one who taught me how to hunt." The surprise in Saito's face was evident. His brows shot into his hairline as he looked between them more than twice, his mind still processing the information. She could understand the confusion. With Inuyasha's lineage as a half-demon he hardly looked a few years older than herself. His youth hadn't left him but his good sense certainly had.

"Don't you go getting frisky with her either!" The silver-haired man growled. "I've got half a mind to snap you into two if you so much as think about it!"

Saito's eyes narrowed at that, "You claim to have raised her from childhood yet here you act as a child yourself." The distaste for her father-figure's behavior was displayed plainly on the furrow of his brows. "I will not answer to a man incapable of controlling his emotions." Just like that her companion had drawn a line in the sand.

Kagome was unsure of how to calm the rising tension between the two. She'd only known Saito as a patient and reserved man. She'd never seen him lose his temper or raise his voice. Now she could tell that the long fuse of his quiet anger was close to exploding. She trailed the tips of her fingers along the small of his back in soothing lines.

"Inuyasha, you need to settle down. Hajime only wants to talk. You're being rude." It was the hanyou's fatal flaw. He was quick to temper, had a foul mouth and used his fists as his first resort to solving his issues. He was much calmer in Kikyou's presence. Her gentle nature often worked as a balm to ease his brash personality. Without her around she did the only thing she could to cut off his temper tantrum before it spiraled out of control.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Kanna Village?" Had Inuyasha _really _rushed all the way to Tonami just to check on her? Even with his super-human abilities, it was still a bit of a stretch.

He tipped his head up petulantly, "You stopped writing, so Kikyou asked me to check on you." He cast her a blistering glare. "You went and did something stupid again, didn't you?"

Kagome bristled, "Hey! Don't make me sound so thoughtless!" She took Saito's hand. "I was traveling, thank you very much. The storms didn't make it possible to send any letters." Which was true. No carriers dared to enter Tonami during the cold season. Their own people had to deliver any important messages to the neighboring towns.

"Besides I doubt Kikyou asked you to go looking for me." Her voice dropped into a threatening tone. "Don't tell me you left her there by herself Inuyasha. She's getting up in age. She _needs _you with her. Not off gallivanting around."

The dog ears atop his head flattened with the first sign of guilt. Finally, she was beginning to crack through the thick shell of his stubbornness. Inuyasha opened his mouth then shut it. He did that twice more before pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Saito kept himself posed in front of her still. His shoulders seemed much broader than they had before. Was he trying to protect her? It was a sweet gesture but unnecessary all the same.

"That's not what this is about." The half-demon deflected. "Besides now that I finally found you we can start heading back home." His hand shot out to grab her wrist. Saito swept his arm, knocking away the offensive appendage before it could touch her.

"Do not put your hands on her." Her companion's tone was dark. The command he issued caused their guest to blink in surprise.

Kagome stepped beside him before things spiraled further out of control.

"Inuyasha stop." She took Saito's hand once more. "I'm not going back. That's what I tried to tell you last time." She cast a short glance at the man beside her. "I chose to stay here." Her tone grew more confident. "_This _is my home now."

He paused mid growl. Golden eyes narrowed at their linked hands. His shoulders deflated somewhat. An edge of suspicion still glinted in his gaze. Inuyasha was many things but cruel wasn't one of them.

"You sure, kid?" He looked to her, attempting to determine if she was speaking the truth. "It's gonna be tough in a place like this. The game is shit and the soil can barely produce."

Kagome smiled, "I think we can manage. We've already weathered one season. Right, Hajime?"

Saito nodded firmly. His grip on her remained tight. It was an indication of the way felt at that moment. Determination reflected sharply in the hard lines of his expression.

Inuyasha raised his hands in defeat, "Fine but don't come crying to me when you all die off in starvation."

"That will not happen." Saito corrected him. "We will manage without that fear." She felt his fingers squeeze hers, offering a silent promise. Her smile warmed.

Kagome chose to change the subject, "Inuyasha why don't you rest before heading back. It'll be a long journey." She threw an imploring look at Saito. He closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"Hn, was gonna do that anyways." Their guest sniffed. He tilted his head towards the ceiling, glaring at a spot on its surface.

Kagome kept her grip tight on Saito's hand. She gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze as she flashed him a quick smile. He cracked his eyes open. The concern was evident but there was also a sense of trust. She pulled him back into the kitchen.

"Come on, I want to practice more. Can't have me burning down the house every time you're gone." She saw his lips curl into a tiny smile.

"If you wish."

And indeed she did.

* * *

Saito sat by the hearth fire. Night had long since fallen. His eyes shifted towards Kagome's sleeping form. The orange cast of the fire created a warm reflection upon her skin. He reached over, trailing the tip of his finger along the contours of her cheek. She sighed, nestling closer to his hand.

She'd spent the majority of the day with him in the kitchen. Her attempts at recreating the miso from this morning had been ill fated. Finally after several hours of charring meat, boiling vegetables to a strange texture and even setting one of their spoons on fire, she simply shrugged her shoulders and laid out her futon by the hearth. She hadn't exaggerated her lack of cooking prowess. She would certainly require a husband capable of handling such chores. His fingers paused, his thumb moved to rest just beneath her eye.

"You keep starin' at her like that and she might run away screaming." Inuyasha made his unwelcome presence known.

Saito shifted to pin him with a sharp look. He did not like this man. He was boorish, loud and lacked any sort of etiquette. He kept silent, his eyes observing their guest with a keen intensity.

Inuyasha took a seat a short distance away. He cradled a bottle of sake in his grip, taking a swing of it before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"She tell you yet?" The other male's voice was quiet; hardly audible over the cracking firewood.

Saito shifted his gaze to her sleeping face. His thumb remained beneath her eye. He splayed his palm over her cheek then nodded.

"She has told me some of her history." He started. "She said that you and your wife were the ones who raised her." He tried not to stare at the strange sight he made. It was unusual to see someone neither human nor fury. So what exactly was he?

Inuyasha took another drink, "Yeah? Well that ain't wrong, we _did _raise her." He scratched at the back of his neck. "Kid was as wild as they came. Couldn't keep her from climbing trees, wandering alone in the forests and setting our damn house on fire every time she tried to cook."

That sounded oddly familiar.

"But she loves Kikyou and Kikyou loves her. Those two are thick as thieves. When the kid was a toddler she'd follow Kikyou around everywhere and imitate everything she did." His lips quirked upwards as he recalled the memory fondly, "They had always been close like that. Kagome adored her like none other." Golden eyes darkened. "At least until about a year ago. After that Kikyou started to get sick." The silence grew thick. "Kagome stuck around to help but that was pretty much it. She wasn't happy in that village. Didn't help that she had some idiot chasing her around everywhere trying to make her his wife." Inuyasha glared at the fire.

That was news to him. He supposed that it shouldn't come as a surprise that he wasn't the first suitor after her hand. The other men of Tonami respected him enough that competition was of little concern here.

"She was not interested?" He tried to pry for more information. She never seemed adverse to the idea itself. When confronted by the villagers she'd simply laugh it off as a joke and make the same comment about a her requirements for her spouse's cooking. At some point he had grown fully aware of the fact that she was interested in him, but was she willing to contemplate the idea of marrying him? Had he made the wrong assumption that Kagome was more adverse to the idea of marriage than simply being with someone? He needed to speak to her. If for nothing else than to figure out what _she _wanted. She deserved no less from him.

His guest waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Not in that guy. He thought she'd be the perfect house wife and that she just needed a little coaching." He snorted through his nose. "Not sure what woman he was lookin' at but the kid isn't exactly little miss homemaker."

That he could testify to. Kagome was not geared towards normal household duties. She was a hunter—a utilitarian worker that thrived on the thrill of the chase. She was also quite adept at the heavier maintenance his house occasionally required. He could see the frustration that she might have felt at the situation. It couldn't have been pleasant to experience. His fingers twitched.

"Finally a few months ago Kikyou told her to just get out and find the place she _really_ wanted to be." Inuyasha set the bottle of sake onto the ground beside him. "Kid was reluctant but she eventually set off. We were getting letters from her until about two months ago. We got worried so I decided to go check on her."

"Which led you here." Saito finished for him.

Inuyasha laid back on the bared floor. He pillowed his arms under his head, "Yeah, now that I know she's okay, I can head back in the morning." There was a short pause. "Hey," The other man began with a sharp edge in his tone. "Don't go screwing with her unless your serious. I've still got half the mind to take her back with me."

Saito stiffened at that. He narrowed his eyes into thin slits. As if he'd simply let him take her away from here. If she left then it would be because she'd chosen it of her own accord. He would not permit anything else. Only Kagome's decision on the matter was important.

"But then she'd probably make my ears bleed if I tried." Inuyasha crossed his legs and settled in a more comfortable position. "For better or worse she's made it pretty damn clear that she's chosen this place. You confident enough that you can support her even if this land goes to shit? All it takes is one bad storm. I've seen it over and over again."

Saito focused his attention on her peaceful expression, "I am not naïve. There are risks in settling this village." He retracted his hand. "I knew that before I moved here and I've seen the death associated with carelessness in these conditions." All the men who'd thought themselves brave enough to weather the winter on their own had never returned. Their lives would hang in the balance if their crops did not grow or if the iron they cast was subpar.

He pressed forward, "But I will not sit idly by if conditions were to turn against us." He hardened his resolve. "We are only helpless to fate if we choose to be." It was a hard lesson he had learned. The end of the Samurai did not mean that his life was now without worth. His existence was humble. His work was necessary for the survival of their village. The importance his life bore was no longer judged by the edge of his blade, but by the worth of his craft. He would not allow himself to wallow in doubt any longer. Should the winter turn too harsh then he would find a solution one way or another.

"Hn, you're talking big words there." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "Fine I won't pester you two anymore but don't think I won't stop by from time to time."

Saito couldn't help the slight twitch in his brow at that thought.

"Just be sure to bring her around Kanna Village once in a while. It'll shut the little asshole up and give her a chance to visit Kikyou. I don't care what you two do outside that." Little asshole? Could he perhaps be referencing the other suitor? Saito felt a pit form in his stomach at the thought. It wasn't a pleasant thing to dwell on. His gaze settled on his companion's sleeping form. For now she'd chosen to remain with him. That was enough to ease the small whisper of doubt.

Inuyasha rolled to his side. At first he thought that their discussion had ended but the man chose to throw one last question at him.

"You ain't gonna ask?" The fire cracked within the hearth.

Saito blinked, "To what are you referring?" Was there something he'd missed? He did not believe so.

"My appearance." Their guest continued. "You ain't curious at all?"

He took a moment to stare at the odd, dog-shaped ears atop his head. It'd be a stretch to said that he didn't have a mild curiosity about it. He'd seen oni and furies but never a creature such as him.

"I did not wish to pry." Saito stared into the fire. The flames danced and cracked, creating a calmer atmosphere in his home. He heard Inuyasha sigh from the other side of the room.

"Suit yourself." With that he rose to his feet, treading quietly out the door and slipping into the darkened landscape of the night.

Saito thought on his words carefully. Visit Kanna village? It wasn't a bad idea but would require a great deal of preparation. They could not risk travel when winter returned. It have to be well before then.

"Hajime?" Kagome stirred from her futon beside him. "You still awake?"

He offered her a gentle smile, "I'll rest soon." It was meant to reassure her but his companion pursed her lips together in a thin line. She outstretched her hands towards him.

"Sleep." It took him a moment to grasp the command she'd issued. "You won't sleep otherwise." She clearly did not trust his ability to manage his sleeping schedule. He couldn't bring himself to feel insulted by that notion.

Saito leaned over her. He brushed his palm over her forehead and tucked away the stray strands of hair. He felt her arms fold around his back and attempt to pull him down next to her. The man braced his forearm on the ground by her head. He lifted his mouth and pressed his lips against her brow gently. His eyes closed as he took comfort in her scent and warmth.

He was not alone. Kagome was here beside him. She'd chosen him. No matter what the future laid before their feet, he was prepared to face it.

"Sleep." His companion tried again. This time she'd locked her arms around him, refusing to let him back up.

"You wish for us to share the same bed?" Saito could not stop the slight warmth that rose in his face. The woman beneath him nodded. She lifted her head, pressing her lips against his. It was the permission he hadn't expected. The man rolled his body over hers partially. He shifted his hands to interlace their fingers together.

Before now he had little craving for physical intimacy. His mind had always been focused on tasks greater than himself. In this village and this existence he was no longer held back by his responsibilities to the governing body. He was just a man.

Saito traced his tongue along the seam of her lips. Her fingers gripped at his knuckles a little tighter. Cautiously, she granted him access and gave a quiet moan at the first contact. He took his time exploring, hardly paying any heed to her nearly desperate whine of pleasure. He didn't want to rush this. He wanted to savor the experience.

The man paused at the feeling of her leg curling around his waist. He doubted that she was even fully aware of the fact that she'd done it. He delved his tongue as deeply within her mouth as he could reach. A rush of heat flooded his veins. It burned through him in a way he was unaccustomed to. He wanted more.

She dropped her head back as quickly as they'd started. Saito lifted himself into his forearms. He cautiously kept his weight off of her.

"Are you alright?" Saito breathed between pants. He hadn't realized that he'd already become winded.

A bright flush crossed his lover's features. She shook her head, "No. I just couldn't breathe."

His eyes drifted downwards. Her chest heaved with each labored breath she took. He still felt the slight trembling of desire in her hands. Saito lowered his forehead to the crook of her neck. He wanted more. He wanted to feel her bared flesh splayed beneath his own. He wanted to hear her raspy cries of pleasure. Most of all, he wanted to indulge himself in the warmth of her acceptance.

Saito pressed his lips at the hollow of her throat. Their hands remained clamped together. His eyes grew half-lidded as he buried himself in the comfort of her presence.

"Let's rest for now." His mouth brushed against her heated flesh. He moved to sit on his haunches above her. The image of her tousled hair, swollen lips and heaving chest burned itself in his mind. He wanted to take this further. His fingers twitched.

Kagome nodded silently. Her azure eyes reflected in the remainder of the light from the hearth fire. His lover rolled to her side. She cocked her head over her shoulder to observe him slipping between the sheets of her futon. He pushed his chest into her back, curling his body over hers protectively. Saito slid one arm beneath her waist and the other over her front. He gently pulled her deeper into his embrace.

A sense of contentment filled him. In the years he'd served as a warrior he'd never known the meaning of peace. Now here it was so tantalizingly laid out before him. The man nuzzled the space behind her ear. He pressed his mouth against the skin there; easing her into a state of slumber.

Saito knew what he wanted. He knew that this was the future he would always crave. All that was left was to reach out for it. Tomorrow he'd talk to her more in depth about the direction of their relationship. What they needed most was honesty.

Kagome sighed in her sleep. A smile stretched across her lips as her hands touched his forearm. His eyes drifted closed. Soon, he hoped she lay with him like this, not as his roommate but his wife.

* * *

Kagome woke to the feeling of someone's warm breath upon her neck. She blinked as Saito's scent permeated around her. Had they fallen asleep together? She couldn't remember.

The young woman felt her face heat when her companion brushed his lips against her nape. His hands pulled her deeper into his chest.

"Hajime," Her voice sounded small even to herself. "We should get up." The man sighed into her neck. His lashes fluttered as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Saito greeted her with a soft look. The warmth in her face grew fiercer.

"Morning to you too." Kagome returned the greeting. "We should probably get up to see Inuyasha off." She tried to redirect the conversation.

Saito breathed through his nose. His arms tightened their grip around her. His expression dropped into something akin exasperation. It was the closest thing to a pout she'd ever seen him pull. Her lips quirked upwards. It was cute. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

"We will see him off. Afterwards there was something I wanted to discuss with you." She felt his palm splay widely over her rib cage.

Kagome cocked her head, "Discuss?" Was it about Inuyasha? Surely he had questions in regards to her adoptive father's appearance. She never told anyone about his lineage before as it would've caused Inuyasha more issues than helped. Not to mention very few people even believed in youkai in the first place.

Saito cut off her train of thought with a kiss. Her eyes closed as her hands instinctively sought to hold onto his arms. She leaned into his warmth. Their connection only lasted for a brief moment. He drew back, a warm smile upon his lips.

"Let's go." The sultry tone in his voice sent a pleasurable shiver through her body. Had it always been like that? She could no longer remember. Kagome found herself nodding in response.

It'd taken them only a short time to prepare. Her eyes darted over to Saito's unperturbed countenance. It didn't matter the situation, the man was as unflappable as they came. There was something engaging in the way he handled himself. That poise drew her in, it made her _curious_.

The woman stopped as they came upon their guest. Inuyasha glowered at them from his perch on Saito's roof.

"About damn time. I was startin' to wonder if I needed to break you two up." The other male sniffed. He leapt to the ground with ease. Golden eyes swept to her, "You sure about this kid? There are other places you can settle. Life here is gonna be shit." Her companion remained calm. He did not stiffen as he did the previous day.

Kagome traced the tips of her fingers along the length of his forearm, stopping only when she brushed against his palm. Saito opened his hand and intertwined their fingers together wordlessly. His gaze remained focused on Inuyasha.

"I think we'll manage." She answered, smiling brightly at the other male. "You need to get back home to Kikyou. She's probably worried sick about you." Kagome reminded him calmly. Her mother figure had been getting up in age the last she'd seen her. Combined with the turn in her health, Inuyasha would do best by her side. After all, what wife wanted to be separated from her husband?

Inuyasha's expression dipped into a scowl. He turned his back and gave a parting wave, "Yeah yeah. I'm off." He paused just long enough to throw a sharp look at Saito. "Just remember what I said. I ain't playing around, you know." With that the hanyou crouched onto his haunches and sprung off the ground. He leapt away from them, the red silhouette of his figure fading into the scenery.

Saito blinked from beside her.

"What a strange man."

Kagome couldn't hold back her laughter at the comment. She covered her mouth and looked away, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possibly.

"Was something funny?" He quirked his brow.

Apparently she failed in her mission.

The young woman shook her head, "Not at all." She stepped in front of him, intertwined both of their hands together and began to swing them playfully between each other. "Now what was it you wanted to discuss?" She backed her way into the large cherry tree that overlooked their home. Saito followed her. He moved close so that her head rested against the space above his heart. The man gently disentangled their fingers in favor of wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This," Saito dipped his head low to take her lips with his. "Is what I wanted to ask you."

Kagome closed her eyes. She folded her arms over his back and leaned into him.

He pulled back just enough to speak once more, "Should you remain here then I will no longer see you as just a companion." There was a sharpness in those cobalt eyes that left here paralyzed. Her fingers dig a little deeper into the heavy cloth of his haori. "Is this what you want?" He kept eye contact with her. She felt his hands shift to splay widely across her back. "I will not make any empty promises to you, but rest assured that I will ensure that the conditions here will not best us."

Kagome wasn't sure exactly he meant by that. Was he confident in the iron he produced to net a livable profit for both of them? Or was he indicating his willingness to settle a new village should this one fall to horror of famine? She didn't wish to ask at that moment.

"I'm asking you now, is this what you want?" She felt his muscles tense in anticipation as he spoke. She knew what he was really asking. If she chose to stay here then it'd only be a matter of time before he'd ask her to marry him.

Kagome learned one thing about Saito in the short time that they'd lived together: He took his responsibilities extremely seriously. Any task assigned to him, he'd see through without question or complaint. He wasn't the kind of man who treaded new ground lightly. This was something he'd contemplated for some time before now.

Her lips pulled into a bright grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Truth be told she never thought much about the consequences of her decisions. She had jumped from one village to the next without so much as preparing for the sudden changes in climates. She was fully aware of the fact that she lacked any ability to analyze her choices before making one. Choosing a husband would've been much the same for her.

Kagome closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

If Saito hadn't found her when he did, then she was certain that she likely would've perished in that wintry forest. Perhaps not that night but it'd only take a few days in that sort of exposure. He'd expressed his kindness and generosity by opening his home to her for so long. Had she chosen to keep moving then she knew that she would've missed the opportunity to have met someone as kind as him.

"No regrets here." The young woman reiterated out loud. There was a flicker of confusion in Saito's eyes. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was replaced with a genuine tenderness. He was by no means an overly affectionate man. He was calm, collected and kept his cool when placed under pressure. An undercurrent of concern cut beneath his stoic exterior. Kagome knew that he was exactly the kind of man who balanced her.

Saito kept her grounded when she began to feel flighty. He offered a stable foundation for her to settle upon. His rational personality worked to prevent her from making a few otherwise foolish decisions. Most of all, he kept her safe—especially from herself.

Her smile widened as she felt his tongue push at the seam of her lips. She could no longer picture herself with anyone else. She'd think about the marriage prospect later. For now, she only wanted to be with him. Her eyes opened partially. Among the boughs of the tree she spotted something.

The young woman parted from him. At his confused expression she lifted her finger and gestured towards one of the outwardly reaching branches.

"Look," Kagome's smile brightened into a wide grin. "It's blooming early!" There among the spindly twigs of branches and premature buds was a single fully bloomed cherry blossom. It's coral-colored petals stood out amongst the drab scenery.

Her companion's lips curled upwards in a small smile, "So it has."

* * *

Spring had set in early that year. The first bud had become dozens then all of them bloomed magnificently. In the time he'd been in Tonami, Saito had never seen so many sprout that soon.

He lifted a simple wind-bell. Its chime was soft in the gentle breeze. The paper tag danced and twirled with the force of the wind.

"Will this do?" The man offered it for his loved one's inspection. Kagome nodded vigorously.

"It's perfect! Now we just need to work on that door." She laughed as he glanced towards his shoji screen. Work with the iron had been steady. The profits they'd received from Kanazawa and other neighboring villages had nearly tripled. The crops their soil produced had doubled from the previous years as well. This was the first truly successful period for their village. Many of the people had taken some time to work on simple house project—fixing aspect that had become damaged or destroyed in the harsh wintry winds. They were no different.

"I will handle that." Saito set to work on remove it from the hinges. Truth be told he needed to replace it with a new one. Hayato was the most skilled in crafting woodworks so he'd have to visit him later in the day for it. The man felt Kagome's hands on his own.

"Let's do it together."

His expression thawed at that. They pulled the door from the track, being careful not to damage it in the process. The young woman set about examining the bar that it slid across.

"There's no damage here, so it might be on the door itself." Kagome observed. She shifted to glance at it.

He could not deny his slight envy of her capabilities. She was adept at this sort of work. From leaky roofs, to rotted wood floors, she did just about all of it. Kobayashi in particular had taken to requesting her help for the fixes in her home.

Saito stood to his feet. He coiled his arms around her waist and pressed his lips at the nape of her neck. His eyes did not miss the bright flush that crossed his lover's cheeks. In the time that'd passed they'd moved to sharing the same bed. He'd taken to holding her in his arms every night but they had yet to consummate their relationship. He shifted to take the lobe of her ear between his teeth. He would not deny the slowly climbing sense of sexual frustrating he was beginning to feel. Thoughts of her sprawled beneath him in their sheets had grown frequent. The desire to feel her bared flesh within his hands cut in the undercurrent of tension between them.

_He wanted her._

"Hajime," Kagome whispered harshly. "Isamu is supposed to be coming by later. We can't…" The young woman tried to protest. He silenced her with his mouth—slanting his lips over hers fiercely as his palms splayed across the flat space of her abdomen. He didn't care about Isamu. He didn't care about anything else other than her at the moment.

The man wasted no time in deepening their kiss. He caught the faint gasp of surprise upon her lips. He slid his hands from her abdomen to her hips, trailing along the hourglass of her figure.

"It does not matter." Saito responded as he drew back just an inch. "The boy can wait." He dove to take her mouth once more. The woman relaxed in his grip. Words failed them. What could not be delivered through speed was by touch. His eyes closed. He wanted nothing more than to ask her to become his wife. He hadn't fully discussed the option with her yet so he chose to tread cautiously. For now, one thing was certain. She was his companion; his lover. That aspect of their bond would never change.

"This a bad time?" Isamu's teasing caused Kagome to jump within his grip. Saito held onto her tightly, keeping her from leaping away from him entirely.

"I told you." The woman whispered hotly. She turned her face to avoid their guest from seeing the stark blush upon her cheeks. His lips quirked upwards. It was cute.

The man turned his attention to their admittedly expected visitor, "You have news?"

Isamu nodded fervently, "You betcha! Kanazawa is gonna pay extra for that load of iron you crafted the other day. They were quite impressed with your work." The teen winked at him playfully. "You might want to put some of that cash to a wedding. All the villagers are gonna want something to celebrate." He paused, his bright gaze drifting to the cherry blossoms in full bloom. "Not that they don't already."

Saito trained his eyes onto the embarrassed woman within his arms. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head at Isamu's teasing words. She didn't outright protest the idea of their possible marriage; perhaps that was a good sign? He'd have to speak with her soon though. He was growing weary of leaving their relationship so ambiguous.

"I will take the shipment to them tomorrow. You needn't worry about anything else." It was a dismissal and the teen knew it.

Isamu gave a quick wave of his hand, "Alright love birds, get back to it. I've got my own chores to take care of. Dad's been bustin' my ass about replacing the doors. They've all gone to shit at our place too."

Saito did not respond to that. He merely waited until his coworker's figure was no longer visible. The man dipped his head to press his mouth at the space behind his loved one's ear. His tiny smile widened just a little more at the darkening flush upon her features. She flustered so easily. It was an endearing quality about her personality that he cherished.

"Kagome," He addressed her by name. "Are you satisfied with this?" It was the question that needed to be answered for _both _of their sakes.

She tipped her head to meet his eyes. A flicker of concern flashed across her expression. He felt her hands come to grasp at his. There was a sense of reassurance that her physical touch brought him. During his time as a captain of the Shinsengumi he could have never pictured himself being so intimate with another. Even less so in the three years he'd spent in Tonami on his own. Perhaps he'd grown too spoiled. He'd become adjusted to her. That smile, vibrant personality and unique charisma that could just simply be described as _her_. People were naturally drawn to her. She brought a bit of life and to wherever she went; helping those forget the unfortunate circumstances of their conditions in this otherwise barren land.

Kagome leaned into his touch. One of her palms came to cradle the side of his face affectionately. He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck in response. More than anything, he enjoyed the feeling of her pulse. The rhythmic beating of her heart served as the poignant reminder that he was no longer alone.

"Of course I am." Her grew was brighter than any he'd seen from her thus far. "This is our home. That's not going to change." She used her palm to force him to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Saito slanted his lips over hers once more. When next he drew back he asked the one thing that'd weighed on his mind, "Will you consider marriage with me?" Perhaps not quite the way one would normally word their proposal. Alas this was not about putting her on the spot. It was only meant to get her to start thinking about the prospect. Except for sex, they already lived the way much like a husband and wife would. He could see no other drastic changes it would make to their relationship besides that of the physical kind.

Her smile widened, "Of course. Although I already know that answer." He threw her a slightly confused look. The woman ran her splayed fingers from his cheek towards his hair. "You weren't the only one getting nagged by the villagers, you know. Kobayashi-san made a habit of asking me when we'd finally tie the knot. That old lady is quite persistent. She keeps telling me that I need to get a move on." She winked at him. "So I was thinking about it for a while. As for your answer to the big question, yes, I _will _marry you." Kagome laughed a little, "The only thing is whether we're going to do something private or invite the others. Isamu was pretty insistent on there being a celebration."

Saito's first thought had been on how long exactly she'd been contemplating the answer to this question? The second was the elation of knowing that no longer would she be living with him ambiguously. Soon, she would bear his name and take to his bed in a way she hadn't yet.

"His opinion does not matter." The man stated simply. He took her bottom lip between his teeth. "What is it that you wish?" Because that was the only opinion he cared to hear on the matter. Their wedding would be what _she _wanted; not what the village dictated of them. He loved his people but he loved Kagome more. Her preference would come above all else.

Said woman laughed heartily, "That's not very nice, you know."

"I am not marrying Isamu. Therefore I do not care." His tone came off a little more petulant than intended. His companion did not pay any mind to it. She gently disentangled herself from him to grab the small amount of sake they still had left. It was a quarter of the way filled—hardly anything there but it'd be enough for what they needed.

"Well I'm of the mind of getting this done now. Why should we wait? We're already here aren't we?" She passed the bottle into his hands.

Saito took the left over cup of their tokkuri set. They would only require one for this. They made their way out towards the cherry tree. Kagome adored being under it as much as possible. When the winter had melted away, he often found her staring up into the boughs with a bright expression. He did not want this to be done inside of the house; he wanted her to be where she enjoyed herself the most: amongst the coral-colored petals of spring. He waited as she took her favorite spot by the trunk. The man sank into a seat beside her. He opened the remainder of their sake and poured the cup nearly to the brim. After this, they would no longer be roommates. They would be _spouses_.

His eyes drifted towards her warm features. Kagome's cheeks were reddened with the slight embarrassment that she felt along with the rush of excitement. The veins in his body heated. He tipped the cup to his lips, taking close to half of it before passing it into her more delicate hands. They had shared sake before but never from the same cup. There was always a small distance that separated them. The young woman's delicate fingers brushed over his. A tiny smile quirked his lips. He watched as she drank the last. His eyes focused on the hollow of her throat.

"So now," Kagome set the cup between them. "We're married." Her tone cracked a little at that.

His lips curled into a little wider of a smile.

"That we are." The man leaned onto his palm, slanting his mouth over hers eagerly. He felt his wife relax at the contact. He wanted nothing more than to lead them back indoors, shed their clothing and experience all the pleasures that their bodies could provide for one another. He did not wish for her to seek another to fill her bed. He would not allow this marriage to fall into the pits of disarray because of something like that. Saito pushed his tongue into her mouth. His other hand came to rest at the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. He could still taste the slight sweetness of the alcohol. His loved one could not handle sake as well as him, so he'd often brought home the weaker liquors for them to share. This one was had a sweeter flavor than what he was used to, but it made their kiss all the more enjoyable.

He drew back for a moment to enable her to breathe. He pressed his forehead against hers affectionately. The image of her bared body lying beneath his returned in full force. He wanted her.

"I take it that we shall be doing more than sleeping tonight." Kagome managed to tease through labored breaths. Her face was still tinted a light shade of pink. Saito brushed his thumb over the curve of her ear. The color turned a slightly darker shade at that.

The man dipped his head down, leveling his mouth against the shell of her ear. She was so sensitive there. No matter what he did to it, it always garnered a strong response from her. He was curious to see how many other kinds of reactions he could get from her. He had never been bold with women like Harada or Okita. He'd always been reserved and keen on keeping focused on his duties. Yet something about Kagome's carefree personality sparked a curiosity in him that could not be easily sated. It made him crave even more of the warmth that she'd already given him.

Saito took her bottom lip between his teeth once more, "Why wait?" He used her previous words back at her. "There is nothing to stop us from finishing this now." The sun was still in full swing. It was hardly past midday and there were many hours left before night would fall. Not to mention their chores that were still left unfinished.

He was right. He _had _grown spoiled.

"But the door…" His wife began to protest. He slanted his lips over hers again. He braced one arm beneath her knees and lowered the other behind her shoulders. He lifted her into the air with ease, carrying her back towards the house. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"Can wait." Saito responded to her. He carried her over the threshold, only stopping to kick open his rolled futon. He was far too impatient to try to do so neatly. After all, their next activities would only serve to undo any work he'd put into setting it.

"Hajime," The young woman began to pout. "The door's _open_. You really want people walking in on us?" He lowered her onto the sheets then paused. It was true that he did not wish for anyone to see them in a state of undress. Thankfully they had no other planned guests for the day which left them free to do what they needed to.

"If the door is closed, would that satisfy you?" He was truly curious. If that was the only problem then he'd fix it immediately. Her comfort came above all else; especially where sex was involved.

Kagome was silent for a moment. Then after several long seconds she nodded once. It was the only answer he needed. The man roughly stood. He made his way over towards the shoji screen. With deft movements he pushed it back onto its track and forced it closed. There was no lock so they'd just have to do without one for now. He made his way back to her, his hands already pulling at the collar of his haori.

Her lips pulled into a bright smile, "Eager?"

He lowered himself onto her. His mouth sought hers as he gripped at the sash that held her clothes together.

"Always."

* * *

Kagome woke to a collection of sweat gathered upon her brow. She craned her neck to the side. Saito was fast asleep beside her. His face was set in a peaceful expression. She felt his arms lock around her waist and pull her deeper into his embrace.

"Hajime," She kissed his cheek, "It's time to wake up." The man barely stirred. His arms tightened their hold around her as he pressed his face closer to her own. She smiled at that. He really was something else. Her legs were still sore and bruised from the previous night. Her body ached in ways it hadn't before. The young woman curled her legs over each other, attempting to ease the slight pain that ebbed from there.

"We have to go to Kanazawa today." Kagome reminded him gently. His fingers twitched. Saito cracked his eyes open to cast a weary glance at her.

"We need not leave until later." Her husband's palm came to rest upon the back of her head, pushing her face at the hollow of his throat. "Rest until then. You'll need your strength." A warm flush went across her cheeks. He'd seen right through her. She couldn't hide her discomfort after their first night together as husband and wife.

Kagome smiled. She nodded once then leaned into the warmth of his body. It'd only been one night but it already felt as if years had passed between them. The comfort of their previous life style seeped into their deeply rooted connection. The slight brush of wind echoed like a faint hum against their shuttered windows. She splayed her fingers over the line of his collarbone. The velvet of his flesh was smooth—a sharp contrast to the corded muscles that lied beneath. Her mind slowly slipped away as a sensation of peace overwhelmed her. This life was one she knew she'd never regret.

When next they woke the sun had already risen in full. Saito's hand gently shook her shoulder, rousing her from the dreams that'd filled the hours beforehand. The young woman sat up, her eyes blinking and taking in everything.

"We must leave soon." His voice was clipped with concern. "You should get ready. I will pack what we need."

Kagome nodded once more. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. Her throat was still sore from the previous night. She roughly stood from their futon, rolling the sheets and tying them to add into their traveling gear. Afterwards she pulled on a light, brightly colored yukata. The weather was mild enough that her kimono would be too thick.

"Hajime, I think I've just about got everything." She garnered her husband's attention as he wandered about their home, grabbing what small things they still needed. "Did you need any help?"

Saito shook his head. He threw a tightly packed furoshiki over his shoulders before taking their futon and her hand.

"No, this should be enough for now. We won't be gone for more than a few days." She spied the slight curl of his lips in a kind smile. It caused her heart to warm at the sight of it. Saito was not a man who showed his emotions easily. That wasn't to say that he was entirely without them, but he had a keen ability to keep himself calm and collected in situations where others would panic—herself included. She admired that aspect of his personality. It had given her perspective when she had none previously to their meeting. Now, to see that same tiny smile upon his lips caused her to grin in return. He had nothing to feel ashamed of. He had nothing to be embarrassed about. If she could encourage him to show just a little more of that softness that she knew he had in him, then she knew that she'd accomplished something worthwhile.

They set about without any further delays. By the time they'd reached the center of the village all the people were waiting for them to receive the shipment. The Kobayashi matriarch, Fujita and his two children along with Hayato and his sister Kayo gathered around them. A knowing smirk split Isamu's lips as he spied their body language.

"Ah, don't tell me you took my advice and didn't throw a party!" The teen's laughter doubled at the sight of her bright flush. "Well I guess that's to be expected of you Saito-kun."

Hayato sighed from beside him, "Don't go pushing your ideas onto others. You've already made yourself enough of a nuisance." The man's dark eyes settled on them with a flicker of pride. "But congratulations. Seems we should be calling you Saito-chan now."

Kagome waved her hand, "Oh no, my first name is just fine. Right Hajime?" She quickly turned to her new husband.

The man's brow was twitching in a rapid sequence, "We have only wed the previous night. How is it that all of you are already aware of this?" Was he annoyed? Judging by the slight clenching of his jaw, she could only assume that he was.

"Don't be such a spoil sport!" Isamu slung his arm around Saito's neck. "Not like we didn't hear you two going at it all night. I think even the old bat might've caught wind of _that_ racket."

"Don't you go bringing me into this you rotten mongrel!" Kobayashi's temper rose to the surface. Her wrinkled face pulled into a deep scowl, "I've had more than enough of your tomfoolery this morning! You woke us up at the crack of dawn and then demanded that we come down here. Now you shame these wonderful young people? You best hope my hands don't find you boy! Because you will not like what happens next!" She shot forward. Despite her age she was quite agile. Isamu tucked and dove away from the furious senior but found himself backed into a corner. The rest of the crowed ignored his faint yelp as Kobayashi began to berate him even further.

Her mind drifted in a different direction. Kagome wasn't sure if she should feel mortified or happy at this point. Had they really been _that _loud? There was so much distance between the houses. She couldn't have been that noisy, could she?

Her husband appeared to pick up on her discomfort. His grip on her hand tightened as he pulled her towards the wagon that held the iron they were meant to deliver.

"We need to be going." Saito wasted no time in hooking it to the only horse their village had. Officially it belonged to Hayato but whenever trips like these needed to be made, he often loaned the animal out to make travel that much more efficient. Her husband took its reigns and began to lead them out of the village.

"Wait!" It was Kayo and Fuyumi that time. Kagome paused. She'd only spent a short amount of time with either of them—their interactions had always been brief but pleasant overall. Did they need something?

"Here!" Fuyumi shoved a small gift into her hands. "It's for luck!" With that the little child ran back to her mother, clinging to the skirt of her kimono.

The young woman smiled at her, "Thank you, I'll keep it close." She held the gift tighter. It was wrapped by judging by the thinness and shape, it felt similar to a good-luck charm.

Kayo stepped forward. The dark haired girl flashed her a brilliant grin, "You know I was going to tease you if you kept this whole thing going on for too long." She shot a look between her and Saito. "But it looks like you have this handled pretty well. I'm gonna keep my nose out of your business but I did want you to have this too." The other woman pushed a second gift into her hands. "For double the luck. Take good care of it, okay?"

Kagome smiled at her warmly, "Of course." Her fingers curled over the object. It feel like another charm. She'd open them later when they settled for the night. Until then she'd keep the gifts safe.

The group gathered together. They lifted their arms into the air and waved them off joyfully.

"Come back, you hear!" Kobayashi yelled out that time, her hand still clutching at Isamu's ear. "I want to be a great grandmother soon!"

Kagome stifled her laughter. She gave them a parting wave as they pushed on the rarely used path back into the forest. The boughs were a lush green this time—the vibrance of life danced across the floor. Crickets chirped as the faint sounds of wildlife darting through the underbrush surrounded them. She noted with no small amount of nervousness that this was truly the first time they were alone in such a way. There was always a concern of unexpected visits from the villagers.

Tonami was close knit in culture. The people were left to their own devices to survive by the larger cities that surrounded them. As such, they'd worked out an understanding amongst each other to share in hunts, crops and profits to ensure their survival during the harsh winter seasons. It was difficult but it _worked_. Which meant that occasionally they had people stop by their home unannounced to request simple items or some of the left over iron Saito had cast for their own projects. This truly was a new form of isolation for them.

Kagome glanced at her husband. A certain kind of confidence poured from him. Her face warmed when his eyes slid towards her. What was she, a child? Why couldn't she keep her calm around him? Her gaze dropped to the ground, just barely catching the rush of breath that passed through his lips that sounded like a tiny laugh.

"… cute."

She blinked, "What'd you say?" Had she heard incorrectly?

He pressed onward, "It's nothing. We should hurry." Cobalt eyes trained onto her stiff posture. "Are you well enough to walk?"

Now that just sounded like an unintended insult. However she knew that he was simply worried that he was pushing her too hard after their sex last night. Her face grew warm yet again. The memories of his hands upon her thighs and mouth at her neck rushed forward. She shook her head. Now was _not _the time.

"I-I'm fine." Her voice shook despite herself. Great, she really _couldn't_ hold herself together well at all.

Kagome snapped her eyes up towards Saito's when she felt his fingers curl around hers. The smile that played upon his lips was as soft and kind as she'd ever seen. The young woman smiled back at him. She opened her palm and took his hand. They interlaced their fingers wordlessly.

If there was one thing that she knew, then it was that she'd never grow tired of this. Kagome leaned into her husband's arm as they walked. Wherever their path took them now they'd be together. That was more than enough for her.

* * *

The weeks passed without incident. The cherry blossoms began to fall in thickets of coral-colored petals around their home. Saito sat upon their engawa. His hands wove through Kagome's hair as she rested on his lap. Her expression was a reflection of the contentment she felt. He felt his lips curl upwards in a small smile. Life had not changed all that much for them. He still worked to forge the iron for their village, she still had not improved in her cooking and kept to the day-to-day hunts to provide fresh food and furs for themselves. The only change that'd occurred was an intimacy born from their shared sex.

No longer was there awkward silences that filled the gaps. Just the undercut of sexual tension that often ended with them in sheets of their shared futon. He could still feel the slight itching of where her nails had dragged down his back. Not that he'd complained at the time—it was a pleasurable sort of pain.

Kagome turned her head towards him. Her smile grew a little wider as she did so. He rubbed his fingers along the space behind her ear. It was an effective way of soothing her into sleep the few nights she was restless. These past few days in particular had been hard on her sleeping schedule. She'd grown restless during the night and would nod off at odd hours during the day. So taxed was her energy that she could hardly finish a few chores before he'd find her asleep where she sat. It'd concerned him to say the least. His expression dropped at the thought. The only doctor in their village was currently away in Kanazawa to purchase more supplies. He'd have to request for her to be examined afterwards, it could not be normal the amount that she slept every day.

The pit in his stomach settled when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hajime, how long was I out?" She made a move to sit up. Saito kept his hand upon her face, encouraging her to remain where she was wordlessly. His wife complied. He felt her shoulders relax against him as she shot him a curious glance.

"Only an hour." His brows furrowed. "Are you feeling well? I can arrange for the doctor to visit once he returns."

The young woman went silent, "I don't feel too bad. Just tired and a little nauseous from time to time."

His lips thinned at that. He hadn't known. Was that what'd caused her to lose so much sleep during the night? If so then he wouldn't necessarily call that mild. The only good aspect about this was the fact that her skin had taken an odd glow to it. She was far from pale and appeared to have an unusually warm shade to her complexion. His free hand brush across her forehead to subtly check her for any sign of a fever. When he found none a sigh of relief passed through his lips. She did not appear to be ill.

"I will have him tend to you once he returns tomorrow afternoon. Rest for now." He moved his palm to cover her eyes. His wife lifted her arms to push both of her hands against the back of his own.

"Alright, I'll get some rest." She tugged it downward just a fraction to meet his eyes. "But on the condition that you sleep with me."

Saito felt his lips quirk upwards. The secondary meaning behind her words was not lost on either of them.

"So I shall." He gently lifted her into his arms. He carried her back across the threshold into the center of their home. The man set her upon the sheets of their unrolled futon. He crawled in beside her, his arms locking around her waist and pulling her close to him. Kagome braced her palms against his chest. Their eyes locked together. He ran his hand through the thick strand of her tresses. He'd never grow tired of this. No matter how many times they did it or how old they grow, there was something about the peaceful acceptance she granted him night after night.

His hands moved towards the sash that kept her clothes together. For now he'd enjoy this moment with his wife. Tomorrow he'd get to the bottom of what ailed her. Their lips met as he started a gentle pace. He wouldn't rest until he knew that she was safe.

The hours bled away. As promised, the doctor had shown up on their doorstep before evening had set. He was an aging man, well into his sixties and all the years of his life played upon the wrinkles in his features.

"Have you had any tenderness?" The question was met with a meek nod and brightly flushed cheeks. Saito chose not to interfere with her responses. It was true that he'd seen an increase in her sensitivity.

"Nausea?" The doctor questioned again.

Kagome nodded once more, "It's mild but frequent." She added a little extra information.

"No fevers, nausea and tenderness. If I may," The elderly man's eyes shifted from her to him. "When was the last time you've had your cycle?"

His wife paused, "I think it's been about… four weeks?" She stopped. "Wait…"

At that moment the realization hit him.

_She was pregnant_.

The doctor beamed at them with a wide grin, "Well that's to be expected considering how everything's been going for you two." Saito fought the urge to scowl at the man. Was their sex really that interesting to the others? Surely they had much more entertaining things to tend to then spread rumors of their admittedly active sex life. "If you receive your cycle as regular than please visit me again and we'll run through a few more tests to verify what it could be. However I think it's a safe assumption to believe that you with child." The doctor stood to his feet. "Please call on me if anything changes in her condition."

Saito led him outside where night was beginning to fall. His brows pinched together as he thought over what he'd just told him. Pregnant? Was it truly possible? They were barely one month into their marriage. They hadn't discussed the possibility of children or so much as gave thought to the chance that she could end up bearing one so soon. Perhaps he should've exercised a little more caution. His body went cold as he came to a second realization. If his calculation was correct then she'd be due in the middle of winter. His fingers curled into tight fists. He needed to make preparations as swiftly as possible. They would need everything before the first cold snap set in.

"Do not fret." The doctor turned back to him with a placating smile. "Women have given birth in many kinds of conditions through the years. Time after time they've survived and so too have their children. It is how all of us are breathing today." There was a glimmer of warmth in his grey gaze. "You found yourself a strong wife, young man. Have faith in her. She will pull through just as her ancestors did. Naturally I'll help should anything happen. Just call on me when you need." With that he started the slow trek back into the village.

Saito remained rooted where he stood.

_Pregnant_

That word circled around in his head over and over again. He would soon become a father to his first child. His eyes shifted towards their home. There was much that still needed to be done to prepare. Firstly their door was in desperate need of replacing. He couldn't have people wandering in without a lock. Secondly they would need an extra room added onto it sooner or later. The first year or so would be fine given the child's need for dependency on its mother; but afterwards they would all require their privacy. Especially if he wished to keep taking his wife into their bed every night. He coughed into his hand at the thought.

"Hajime," Kagome called to him from within their home. He shook his himself, stepping back onto the engawa and making his way towards her. Saito spied the slight downward dip of her lips. Her brows were furrowed together as a look of concern flitted over her features. The man knelt beside her. He took both of his hands and cradled her face between his palms in a reassuring gesture.

"We'll be fine." The words were so distant from what he currently felt. He couldn't deny the fleeting sensation of panic that ran through him. Kagome would be due in the middle of their worst season. He'd be able to travel short distances but if she went into labor then there'd be little he could do besides sit beside her and watch as she gave birth. He hated the idea of being so utterly useless. They needed to prepare and plan as much a they could. He would not allow her life to be put at risk. He pressed his forehead against hers, "We'll manage."

His wife met his eyes. The amount of worry was evidence in their azure depths. She was scared. In that moment he only wanted one thing. Saito slanted his mouth over hers gently. He ran his thumbs along the arch of her cheeks. He would take this future within his own hands. He would fight with everything he had to see this life come to fruition. He may no longer bear his blades at his side, but he had her. Now, he also had a child to come. He would not fail either of them.

When they drew back the doubt was still there but was not as powerful. In its place was the unwavering trust she always seemed to place in him. The young woman's hands came to rest upon the back of his own affectionately.

Her expression lightened with the tiny smile that pulled at her lips, "We'll do this together."

He couldn't help the small one he gave her in return. Indeed they would.

* * *

"Hajime, be careful!" Kagome called up to her husband. The last heat of summer was beginning to fade into fall. The leaves that surrounded their home had shifted into a monochrome of reds and oranges. Saito slammed his hammer on their roof; finishing the last nail for the final patch that it required.

She couldn't help the feeling of concern that settled in her stomach when she saw him on top of her home in such a manner. She'd grown so used to doing all the menial tasks that it was hard to observe her loved one doing them in her stead. The first time she tried to fix a leak after they discovered her pregnancy, her husband just about had a fit at her. He had nagged her incessantly throughout the night about the dangers of putting herself and their unborn child at risk. Saito was a taciturn and stern man but he cared deeply for the ones he loved. So she took it in stride, allowing him to take over for his own peace of mind. Of course she still refused to do the cooking. That was even _more _dangerous by their standards.

"Grab the latter." Saito requested as he made his way to the ledge. Kagome held each side as he started the quick descent. Once his feet touched the engawa she felt her shoulders relax. Had he felt this way every time she climbed up there?

"What else is there to do?" She took his hand, leading him inside their home where the hearth fire was already going.

Her husband walked towards the kitchen, "The door's already been fixed and that was the last of the leaks. I believe now we need to consider where to place the addition."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Addition?" Had she missed something? The man set to work on crafting their meal for the day. She remained near, handing him the ingredients he needed. She may have been banned from using the fire but she could at least observe and prep the meat as necessary.

"It will take some time to give the child its own room. So we must consider where we wish to place it first." His eyes darted towards the growing swelling of her stomach. Her face warmed at the flash of affection his expression conveyed towards their unborn child. They did not know what day she was due exactly or what gender it was going to be. All she knew was the fact that Saito had _never _expressed any concern over it outside making the necessary preparations. Where many men would have become petrified at the thought of parenthood, her husband seemed to thrive in it. Already he was thinking further ahead for what was best for its future.

Kagome moved to wrap her arms around his middle. She pressed her stomach into his back and allowed her palms to drift up the hardened planes of his chest, "Why not on the east side? It'll get the most light there." Her lips pulled into a wide smile as his ears began to turn a deep shade of red. Her husband kept his focus so as to not burn their food.

"Duly noted." Saito responded quickly. The scent of miso filled their home. He quickly brought the broth to a boil. In a matter of minutes the man had finished their food and was passing her bowl into her hands. "We should eat." He tried to change the subject.

"Hey," Kagome took her spot beside him at the heart. "We haven't even thought about names yet."

The orange cast of the fire warmed his complexion, "Have you any suggestions?" A genuine spark of curiosity was evident in his tone. She'd gotten used to when he truly wanted to hear what she wanted to so or if he was simply tuning her out. Saito was a kind man by nature but he had a nasty habit of ignoring her when he was too focused on his tasks. That was alright thought, she had her ways of getting his attention when she really wanted it.

The young woman thought for a long moment, "Well there is one but it's a girl's name and I'm not sure what it'll be yet."

Saito smiled at her, "I wish to hear it." The fire caused his eyes to light up in a way that made her face heat. It was just shy of a year since they first met yet he was still so capable of throwing her off balance with a simple look.

Kagome grinned, "Hotaru."

He quirked his brow curious, "After the firefly?"

She nodded vigorously, "It's a little strange I know." She set the bowl down next to her. "But when I was little Kikyou used to take me out to watch them in the middle of summer. They used to swarm one of our lakes at night and it always made such a beautiful sight." Kagome did not miss the affectionate look he'd sent her way. Her eyes settled on the cracking flame in their hearth. It'd been so long since she'd last seen them dance around the lakebed. Their ethereal lighting had seemed like magic to her at the time. She'd always been so easily enthralled but such things. At the very least her battle with the Shikon hadn't taken that aspect of herself away from her.

Her husband slid his fingers in between hers. He spoke nothing but she knew what his action meant. It was the show of solidarity between them—the physical outpouring of his support.

"Kagome," Saito started. "Next spring we shall visit them." His gaze drifted towards her stomach, "With our child."

She felt her smile widen. A warmth spread through her chest at the notion. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't miss them. Her entire life had been spent in Kanna Village. She'd grown up under Kikyou's roof; exposed to Inuyasha's brusque attitude and given the first harsh lesson that life would provide her. Not all meetings would last. However she also learned that not all partings were forever. Her fingers tightened over her husband's. One day they would have to say goodbye to the child they'd created—but not now. Not for many years to come. Even then that parting was not bound by eternity. They would still visit. Perhaps once they had a family of their own.

"I'd like that." She responded. Kagome leaned into his shoulder as she started to drift off to sleep. When next she met her mother, she'd be one herself.

* * *

Saito glanced up at the grey overcast of the sky above them. Winter had set. With it came the fear that'd plagued him for the last several months. His stomach coiled as he pulled his scarf closer to himself. Kagome was due any day now. Their home was ready to receive the baby but there were still so many things that could go wrong. What if a blizzard hit during her labor? Could he get the doctor in time if such an event were to occur? What if something _did _happen with the doctor there? Would Kagome and their infant survive? The tremor that wracked his body was not from the cold.

"Relax," Hayato clapped his back with a heavy hand. "The more scared you get the more you petrify your wife. You need to keep that notorious calm attitude you've got about you." The other male released him. They walked side by side through the thick sheet of snow upon the ground. The footprints they'd left behind quickly became buried in the rush of wind that howled past them. "You guys figure out what you're going to name it at least?"

His lips pressed downwards, "There are two in mind." He didn't dare state what they were as of yet. Kagome had become torn between the names and found herself unable to choose. Thus the decision had been thrown at his feet. He wasn't a man to take much stock in a name. The importance his own bore meant very little to him. Still, his wife had entrusted him to make the right choice for their child's future. So he could not pick one at random.

"Oh yeah, which one you guys like best so far? I mean there has to be one that sticks out to you." His friend pressed eagerly. Since the announcement of her pregnancy, the villagers had grown more unbearable with their nosy behavior. Isamu in particular had driven him to irritation on many separate occasions. The only one out of the lot he could bear to spare any time for was Hayato. His questions were pointed but not intrusive. At the very least he never felt bothered by them.

Saito paused for a moment. Then he spoke the name that had been swirling around his mind, "Hotaru." It was a name that both he and Kagome agreed to give to a daughter should their child be a female. He still recalled the wistful expression on her face when she brought up the memories she had with her maternal figure. Fireflies symbolized more than just nostalgia to her—they served as the symbol of the bond she had with the woman who'd raised her. A tie that held the line of affection between them. In spite the distance he was certain that the two often thought of each other. It would be cruel to keep them separated. His eyes tipped down towards the snow.

That aside, they still needed to find another option for their child's name should the infant turn out to be male. He figured out quite early on that Kagome had a preference for names that ended in 'ru'. Their options were limited by that fact but they'd still found two that she seemed to take to. Now he just needed to figure out which one to choose.

Hayato scratched his chin, "Hotaru, huh? It's a cute name. You pick one for a boy yet?"

He gave a quick shake of his head. Of course not.

Both men paused as Kayo darted towards them.

"Saito-san!" The young woman screeched frantically. She waved her arms about as she charged at them. "You have to get back! The water! It broke!"

It took him a few moments to register what she'd said. When it sank in, his feet began to carry him across the distance that separated him from his wife. The thick blankets of snow did not deter him.

"Call the doctor!" He faintly heard Hayato commanding of his sibling. Saito didn't stop to think. He had to get to her. He had to be there. He ran onto the engawa and slid the door back with a mighty force. By the time he got inside he found Kagome doubled over in pain. He shut the door behind him and rushed to her side.

"What do you need?" Saito redirected her attention. The man wrapped his arms around her trembling form. Pain flashed across her features as a contraction wracked her body.

Kagome could not speak coherently. Her jaw clenched as her fingers tightened their grip over his haori. He set her upon their futon. With practiced movements he shifted her into a more comfortable position; loosening her obi and kimono as he did so. They would only be in her way.

Saito could hear the wind's dull hum swell into an overwhelming roar. Their shutters slammed violently as the snow began to fall even heavier outside. If the doctor didn't hurry then the blizzard would make traveling too dangerous. He splayed his hands, taking hers within his grasp. His wife gripped him fiercely. Sweat beaded her brow at the second wave of contractions.

What was he supposed to do? Sit here all night and keep telling her to push? That seemed utterly useless. There had to be _something_. Cobalt eyes landed on a wooden basin Kagome often used for washing clothes.

"Focus on your breathing," Saito offered, disentangling their hands momentarily. "I will get you some water." He stood and grabbed the empty basin. They were fortunate in that the well that fed their home was located in its own room indoors. He'd specifically added onto the home when he first arrived in Tonami to keep it from being exposed to the natural elements. It wouldn't do to have his only source of water freeze in between trips. He quickly filled the basin before returning to his wife's side.

Saito dipped the cloth into the water, wrang out the extra and then carefully began to wipe the sweat from her brow with it. It was such a menial thing to help with, but it was better than doing nothing.

Kagome released a pained grunt. Her hand clamped onto his. Her eyes squeezed shut as she leaned into him. He kept as he was before.

"You need to breathe," Saito reminded her gently. "Follow after me." He took a deep breath, encouraging her to do the same. The young woman attempted to as he instructed. Her breaths came on labored with a hitch of pained groans.

He wasn't sure how long the time had passed. The only thing he grew more aware of by each passing second was the fact that they were now on their own. The storm outside had grown impossible to walk through. The doctor would not be able to make it to them safely. It'd be up to them to deliver their child. His grip tightened on her hand. Was this all he could do?

"Hajime!" Her voice became frantic. "I think it's…" A sharp wave of pain cut her off. He understood then what she was attempting to get across. Saito moves from her side. He positioned himself between her splayed knees. His eyes focused on her. Reaching his hands out, he took hold of their child as she gave the final push.

An infant's wail penetrated the walls of their home. Saito stopped for a moment. His gaze settled on the baby nestled securely in his arms. He was no longer just a husband.

_He was a father_.

The man set to work on separating and cleaning their child. Once finished he wrapped one of the thick furs Kagome had crafted around it; passing their baby back to his wife.

"It's a boy." Saito combed his fingers through her hair gently. Sweat coated her flesh in a thin sheen. He couldn't leave her like this, especially not with how the weather was outside. He dipped the cloth back into the basin, starting his work on helping her clean. She'd be much too weak to handle it in her own at this point.

Kagome smiled at their child. Her eyes sparked in a way they never had before.

"Did you pick which one?" She asked the one question he still dreaded.

Saito massaged the dampened rag over the back of her neck. His eyes drifted towards the red-hued features of the new born. He'd never placed much importance upon a name. They were little more than a title. Looking at his son he knew that he could not be so lackadaisical in his naming. The child deserved something that would fit him. Something that would give him to aspire to.

"Satoru." He decided after a long moment. "Saito Satoru."

Kagome's smile warmed. She pressed the boy close to her heart, "Welcome home Satoru."

* * *

Kagome bounced the infant upon her lap. The boy gave a tiny gurgle of excitement, his little hands stretching towards her. The winter that'd passed had been one of the worst she'd ever seen. Snow had piled up to the ledge of their engawa. A few days their door had nearly frozen shut. Her husband had worked diligently to keep as much of their house in working order as possible. The task was by no means a small one.

Saito frequently had to remain home with them due to the dangerous drop in the temperatures. They had taken to sleeping close to the hearth fire every night to avoid freezing to death. In that time Satoru had started to grow bigger day-by-day. He was still small in many respects but now the boy could grip onto things like none other. It'd be some time yet before he could form words or walk. If he had been disturbed by the frigid snow then he did not show it.

"Did you want to see papa?" Kagome asked the infant. Satoru gave a happy squeal. His legs kicked around as an impossibly wide smile stretched across his lips. Just like that he became energized. The young woman held her son close to her heart. She stood to her feet, making her way across the floor and out onto their engawa.

"Hajime?" She called to her husband. Now where had he gotten off to?

"Over here," His voice intoned from somewhere around the corner of their home. Kagome stepped around to find him loading up a large furoshiki with non-perishable food, a few tools and some other traveling gear.

Satoru gurgled. The infant stretched his cherubic arms towards his father; his little face bright with a joyful glee. Saito paused just long enough to take their son into his arms. The man's gaze lightened as he stared down at him. There was a strong sense of pride that emanated from her husband's form every time he held their infant. Perhaps it was something instinctual all parents felt, but Kagome couldn't help but to be taken in by her husband's subtle joy.

"Do you need me to help with anything?" Her eyes surveyed the items he'd prepared. So far it seemed as if he had everything ready to go.

Saito shook his head, "No but we should hurry before it gets too late." It would take a minimum of four days of non-stop travel to reach Kanna Village. Her home was located just on the outskirts of Tokyo; tucked away by the vast thicker of forests and ancient legends. Her memories of the path they needed to take was still quite clear so she had little to worry. The only concern she had was how well Satoru would fair during this trip.

Kagome smiled at their son. The boy clutched at his father's collar—blissfully unaware of the hardship that surrounded him. The young woman took on some of the traveling packs Saito had prepared. He threw a worried glance in her direction.

"Are you well enough to travel? It has only been a few weeks." The man voiced his concerns. If there was one thing she learned about her husband then it was the fact that he worried needlessly. He was careful and planned to the 'T' but he was fraught with fears that were entirely unfounded.

Kagome grinned at him, "Oh I've been through worse. I can handle this much. Besides," she leaned down to press a kiss to Satoru's forehead. "If you try to make me carry him then he's just going to cry. He likes being with his papa."

Saito's ears turned an interesting shade of red. He turned his back as he started on the path that led out of the village.

Kagome came to his side. She slid her fingers through the splayed palm of his free hand. This would be the first time they'd visit Kikyou as a family. Her smile turned warm. She had a feeling that this trip would be a wonderful one.

* * *

Saito sucked a heavy breath through his nose. After five days of relentless travel, a fussy infant and little sleep, he was _exhausted_. The only good thing he looked forward to at the moment was getting a full night's rest.

They'd breached the outer perimeter of Kanna Village. His eyes surveyed the area with great caution. He'd sent word to Inuyasha in the weeks predating their trip so that their arrival would not be unexpected. Still he had the slight edging of nervousness coiling in the pit of his stomach.

The man paused as Satoru gave a high pitched whine. He knew what that sound meant. The boy was hungry. Saito glanced around. Was there someone more comfortable for Kagome to feed him? Only wide open plains of grass and sparsely populated trees surrounded the immediate location. He spied the tell tale shuffling of her clothing. He carefully stepped in front of her, using his body as a physical barrier to prying eyes in case they were spotted. He did not wish for others to witness his wife in such a vulnerable state.

The boy finished within record time. As Kagome settled her clothing back into its proper place, a mesh of people emerged from their homes. Fingers were pointed in their direction along with the faint cry of joy.

"She's back!" Someone cheered.

"Who'd have thought she'd return on her own!" Another joined in.

Saito glanced towards Kagome. A light smile touched her lips. He felt her fingers run along the small of his back soothingly. He relaxed somewhat. Even after all this time his instincts as a warrior never left him.

"Kagome!" The pair froze at the sound of a masculine voice crying out. "I'm so glad you've come home!" His back went rigid. Home? This village may have once been her home but now was not. Their home was back in Tonami. This was merely a family visit. His eyes sharpened on the male that pushed through the crowd. He was thin—hardly in possession of any strength at all. His face was mildly cherubic and held all the charm of a newborn. There was something strangely conflicting in the softness he presented.

"Houjo-kun," Kagome's tone took on a false sense of politeness. "It's nice to see you too." He felt her shoulder lean further into him. Taking her cue, Saito curled his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his side.

"I do not believe that we've met." He introduced himself. "I am Saito Hajime. Kagome is my wife." Saito chose to establish their relationship clearly. It would not do to have any misunderstandings occur with any of the villagers. His eyes narrowed as Houjo looked between them in a state of shock. Hazel eyes drifted from him to her then finally to their son still cradled in Kagome's arms.

"You're her… husband?" The news came as a shock to the man.

Saito pressed at him a little further, "Is that a problem?" He did not hide the ice in his tone. The boyish man shook his head rapidly. No other words spilled from his mouth but his face remained in a state of shock.

"Hajime, let's go find Inuyasha and Kikyou." Kagome leaned into him further. "I'm sure they'll want to meet Satoru." His body was still tense. He was fully aware of the fact that she was trying to deescalate the situation before it got out of hand. He doubted that Houjo would have the courage to attack him but he kept his guard up as a safety measure.

They wound through the well worn pathways to a simple shrine erected on the outskirts of the village—placed upon the side opposing the entrance in which they'd taken.

"Kikyou! Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to her adoptive parents. The door slid back to reveal a woman dressed in priestess garb. She was thin but not excessively so. Her pallor was near rice-like with the wrinkles of her age worn into the lines of her cheeks. For not being of blood relation, she bore an uncanny resemblance to his wife.

"Kikyou, how've you been?" She approached the other woman. A bright smile lit her features as she enveloped her in a warm embrace. Kagome was careful to avoid pressing Satoru in an uncomfortable position.

Kikyou's expression lightened as she took notice of the boy.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd settle down." Age-withered hands came to brush the tiny tuft of black hair from his son's face. "You truly are full of surprises. Right, Satoru?" She used his name. Kagome had clearly sent word of their son's full name to her within one of her many letters that she often wrote.

"Come, we shall be having dinner soon." Kikyou ushered them into the humble shrine. Saito set their gear to the side. He took a seat beside his wife as the older woman fawned over his son. Satoru brought his hand to his mouth, a wide grin pulled across his lips. The boy seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the sudden attention being showered on him.

He snapped his head to the side as the door slid open. Inuyasha stood at the entrance, his expression was just as tense as it'd always been. However there was a glimmer of softened when he looked upon Kikyou's smiling face. She took the infant into her arms, holding him up securely.

"Looks like we managed to become grandparents." Kikyou pat her hand over Satoru's back soothingly. The silver-haired man gave a short grunt of acknowledgement in return. Golden eyes slid towards him.

"I'm surprised you managed to get her to say yes." Inuyasha made his way towards the kitchen. Kikyou handed Satoru back to his wife before following after the half-demon. Kagome had explained afterward Inuyasha's last visit about his lineage. It was a surprise but not as much as one as he'd expected. The only real shock to him was the fact that the man had never bothered to hide his unusual appearance during his travel. He must have made a quite the sight.

Saito closed his eyes, "It was not easy."

He felt Kagome prod his cheek with her index finger roughly, "Hey! Don't you go lying about that!" She gave him another rough prod. "You asked and I said yes. There wasn't anything difficult about that!"

His lips quirked upwards. She'd caught onto him. He had meant it in jest but she was not interested in following along.

"Well whatever the reason we're just glad you guys finally dragged your asses down here." Inuyasha shot a look at their son. "Though now I get why there was a hold up. You two really didn't feel like waiting, did you?"

Kagome quickly derided the conversation away from that topic. Dinner had gone over pleasantly. The family had gathered around, exchanging stories of their past. In that moment Saito realized just how much his wife had changed from the tales her adoptive parents had weaved. No longer was she a flighty spirit that went where the wind carried her. Slowly but surely she found a place that kept her rooted of her own free will. She found a stable foundation in which she'd built her future.

He felt her hands curl around his. It was strange how easily they'd fallen into this routine with each other. Before he'd grown so accustomed to the lonesomeness of his existence. Since the Shinsengumi's defeat, he had little left to strive for. He had nothing to keep him moving except the need to see these new changes to their rightful end. Then in the span of a few months he'd found something irreplaceable. Something that'd given him a reason to live beyond an instinctual sense of survival.

He doubted that he'd ever tell her that directly. She already worried enough about him. He did not wish for her to become even more concerned. Saito opened his arms, taking both his wife and son into them. Besides he had even more to look forward to. The man's expression softened at the sight of his child.

He had his family. That was all he ever needed.

* * *

Saito carried Satoru through the streets of Tokyo. The visit with Kagome's family had gone well. They'd spent a few days catching up and allowing them to have some quality time with their infant. On the forth day they'd packed up and began the long trip back. As such they traversed through the streets of Tokyo to gather up the rest of their supplies before they'd return to Tonami.

"Hajime," Kagome took his hand. "Where do you want to go first?"

His lips pulled upwards. He had one spot in mind. Wordlessly he tugged her along the thickly packed streets. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. As such visitors from around Japan had come to see the sight they made. He recalled from his memories at Shiei Hall a spot that was secluded; far removed from the chaos of the crowd.

"This way," They passed by the old building. It was in a state of disrepair by now. The walls were crumbling, the gate nearly collapsing in upon itself. His eyes strayed to it for a moment. He felt the slight twist in his heart at the sad image it'd made. Perhaps it was truly time to leave the memories where they belonged.

He led them through a thicket, stopping only as they became surrounded by the brightly colored blossoms.

Kagome stood rooted to the spot. Her azure eyes were wide with amazement. There was a certain child-like quality in the way she reacted to such things. The brilliant flush across her cheeks caused a warmth to spread through him. His hand curled a little tighter over hers.

"What do you think?" Saito kept his tone soft. He did not wish for any others to intrude upon this moment. Right now, he only wanted to focus on his family.

"This is amazing! How'd you find this place?" His wife stretched her palm out to grab onto a falling blossom. He watched with no small amount of affection at the surprise that flitted over her features. Her skin tone nearly matched the petal in her hand.

His smile warmed, "You shared with me your memories." Saito wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "So I decided to share mine with you."

Kagome swallowed, "So this is your old dojo?"

She hadn't missed the structure after all. The man nodded once. His son gave a high pitched squeal of delight—acting much the same as his mother. He appeared to be taking after her personality already.

"Yes, this is Shiei Hall." He met her eyes. "This was where I met the men of the Shinsengumi." The days that'd passed since the war's end had grown harsh. He'd submitted himself to living in amnesty with the Aizu. They'd hashed out a difficult existence in Tonami. Even if his memories of this place were fond, he knew that he could never truly go back to them.

Kagome pressed her hands to his face. She tipped her chin up and slanted her lips over his. It was the only reassurance he needed. Even if his time with the others had come to an end, he still had her. Saito took a small measure of comfort in her embrace. The warmth that poured from her body spread to his own. It seeped past his clothes and pierced through his heart.

He was not alone. He had a wife. He had a child. Now he had a future.

They remained in the small cut out of the thicket for a few hours. Kagome had thrown a few of the petals onto him; claiming that they made a nice fashion statement. Satoru's tiny hands grabbed at them as they fell. His bright cobalt gaze grew impossibly wide with the amazement only an infant could feel. Saito looked back to his wife—wearing a similar expression as she stared up at the boughs of the trees. Well _almost _only infants. She seemed to be a case all her own.

"We should leave." The man announced. A monochrome of scarlet filled the sky. They would need to leave before night fell. It'd be difficult to secure lodgings if they waited too late.

Kagome took their son from his grasp. She smiled up at him as they began the long trip back. He felt her free hand grasp at his. When they'd made it into the town the streets had virtually emptied save for the few drunkards seeking more booze to fill their gullets.

Saito paused. There, among the thinly lined streets were two figures he'd long since believed to have been lost. His eyes sharpened. Could it really be? The man of the pair wore a soft expression—softer than anything he'd ever seen him use. Perhaps it was due in part to this age of peace, or maybe it was because of the woman at his side.

They both met each other's gazes. The man was as transfixed at him. There at the far end of the street was his past. Or at least a figure of his past.

"Hajime?" Kagome drew his attention. He relaxed his stance, his gaze softening at her.

"We should go." With that he pulled her flush against his side.

He'd been right. That _was _Hijikata and Chizuru at the other end of the street. His eyes closed. In another time he might've approached them. He might have chosen to rekindle the friendship that he'd thought he'd lost to their deaths.

Saito tightened his grip on his wife. However this was a different time—a different set of circumstances. He could no longer justify any reason to remain here. They had a home back in Tonami. As difficult as life could be, he knew they'd find a way. He did not need anything else.

All he wanted was this life. That was more than enough for him.

Saito trailed away from the pair. Kagome wore a confused expression as Satoru drifted off to sleep in his arms. He had his family and his future. That was all he ever needed.

He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, "Let's go home," Saito kissed at the flesh affectionately. "To Tonami."

**A/n**: So this took a little over a week to complete. Two print offs with red-inked edits and countless read throughs. I swear I'll probably be pulling my hair out if I find that _one _typo that managed to slip by me. XD I do have to admit that this has been _really _fun to write! I'd gotten the urge to do a one-shot series for a while but wasn't sure which pairing to do first. As much as I love Okita I figure it'd be a good idea to change things up.

Soooo… I did a _thing_. I currently have a poll on my profile. As of the time of this posting I've already removed Saito from the options as this serves as his story. Feel free to go into the poll to vote on which one you want me to work on next. I currently only intend on writing the ones in the poll and am not taking suggestions at this time.

Anyways thanks so much guys! This had been a fun adventure to write and I'm curious to see how you feel about it. Although I do get the feeling that I'll get this question but in this world it's _slightly_ based on real life—in that Saito survived the Boshin War. Harada, Saito and Nagakura all officially survived the war but there's conflicting information on whether Harada died in a boar hunt afterwards or if he survived and left for Manchuria. I'm of the mind to assume he'd died.

We didn't really get much of a chance to see the other Hakuōki characters here but I think simply having it as part of Saito's past was more important. Just like the Shikon is Kagome's past. They've both left it behind and are moving into their future.

As for the AO3 version of this, I'll probably start work on it next week so hopefully I can have it up by the following Saturday. We'll see how everything goes though. XD

Anyways enough of my ramblings. I hope you all enjoyed!

**Tokyo – Edo was renamed to Tokyo on September 3, 1868 at the tail end of the Boshin War.


End file.
